


Taking Care of Business

by Cat2000, Hope1iz



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope1iz/pseuds/Hope1iz
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from DC Comics or the movie Suicide Squad and are not making money from this fic.Summary: Follows Pre-Mission, Permission, Working It Out. Team bonds as family and moves in together. Flag’s brother is located.
Relationships: GQ Edwards/Waylon Jones, Rick Flag/Floyd Lawton/Chato Santana
Kudos: 15





	Taking Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Contains spanking. Explicit, M/m, D/s. M/M/m. Spanking given in front of other people. Self-destructive behaviour  
> Authors: BlackFox12 and Hope1iz  
> Pairings: Deadshot/Diablo/Rick Flag; Croc/GQ

Harley wasn't sure how Flag had done it, but he'd somehow convinced the PTB that allowing her to talk to Diablo and Deadshot was the best way to ensure the success of future missions. At least, that's what she assumed had happened anyway, because she'd been told that morning at breakfast that she'd be seeing the two other men to discuss things and there would be no cameras or guards in the room, so she had to leave anything potentially dangerous behind. Not that they let her have potentially dangerous items anyway. She supposed that was just a way of warning her that she was going to be searched before being taken to their new cell. Or their way of letting her say, 'no, I don't wanna go,' which... why would she do that? She missed her fellas.

She kept quiet as the guard led her into their room and then left her alone with them. As soon as the guard was gone, she whistled. "Wows...you's got some fancy new digs.... with no cam'ras or nuthin! How?"

"Flag convinced Waller it would be more beneficial to have privacy." Deadshot shrugged, sitting next to Diablo on the bench, at a more appropriate distance than the way they normally sat. "We've got a new mission in two days. I'd ask if you're willing, but it's not like we have any real choice."

Harley giggled manically. "No choice, but it's still gonna be hella fun. If only my Puddin' could come wif, it'd be the bee’s knees!" She sighed and flopped down onto the bed between them, heedless of personal space, but still managing to seem completely innocent in the movement.

Diablo shifted enough to allow Harley to flop down between them. "Been amusing yourself with anything?" he asked curiously.

"I been sendin' puddin' messies... an 'ees been sendin 'em back... an iz drivin the guards kooky trying ta figure out how we'z doin it!" Harley sounded gleeful.

"Sounds like you're having a great time pulling the wool over their eyes," Deadshot commented. His eyes tracked towards his watch; almost subconsciously. He never felt right when Flag wasn't with them. When the three of them weren't together.

"Yeah.... they think they so much smarter 'n me... they don 'ave any clue..." Harley popped a bubble, then glanced at Deadshot from the corner of her eye. "Youz 'spectin someone else?"

"Not for a while," Deadshot replied.

"We got another meeting with Flag later," Diablo supplied.

"Huh...." Harley said quizzically, slanting her head almost in curiosity. "So, you wanted ta talk ta me wi'out the bossman be'in 'ere?"

"You don't like him all that much," Deadshot said. "But on this mission, he's left the planning in my hands. The official orders will come from him. But unofficially?" He paused, knowing she'd read between the lines.

"Don' dislike 'm. Jus don' trust 'm much. He really lettin' you be in charge?" Harley blinked, looking at Deadshot closely, like a spider inspecting a fly. "There a reason he willin ta give up power? Don' make sense. Wuz he playin at?"

"Not playing," Diablo commented. "Just believes Floyd's the better one to lead. And the one you and the others will trust."

"You can't really say he's wrong about that," Deadshot commented.

"Naw. He’d be right bout that. I don trust him 'n the others trust 'm less 'n me. But we trust you. Guess 'ees smarter 'n I gave 'im credit fer." Harley snorted. "So, what'd you wanna see me early for?"

Deadshot looked directly at her. "You're smarter and more observant than they give you credit for here. So, what have you seen or heard? Or figured out?"

"Truth time?" Harley paused, then sighed. "Word is, 'ees got a death wish. If 'e buys it, Waller has someone else lined up to take over that’s a total ass kisser. Someone that'd make me _like_ Flag. So, if 'ez lettin you be in charge unofficial and it keeps 'im and us alive? That’s good...." She grinned a little girl's grin. "Or are ya talking ‘bout how 'ez 'ad sev'ral overnight visits with ya both and wuz walking funny when he lef'?"

"Not so much of a death wish now," Diablo murmured, but didn't mention that the two of them were more worried about Rick when he wasn't with them.

"Is it just you who's noticed the visits?" Deadshot asked. "We need to keep it, everything really about this, hidden from Waller."

"It's my little pigeon that tol' me. He kep it 'idden until he got home. Waller won’t know. My lil' pigeon picks up stuff when 'es home. I... I can see..." Harley reluctantly admitted, giving away the fact she'd bugged Flag's apartment and saw videos of him when he thought no one was watching.

"Can you give me access to that?" Deadshot asked, figuring keeping his second partner healthy would be easier if he had more eyes on him.

"I could... it'd definitely git him in trouble more often... but it’d also make you mad more..." Harley seemed torn between wanting to see Flag walking funny more often versus keeping Floyd happy.

"Better to keep him out of trouble if you do," Diablo said softly. "Better to keep him out of danger. That's important."

"I don’t like him, but you... you love 'im... " Harley determined quietly. "So, I'll help ya keep I'm safe. This is what ya need to access the pigeon..." She quickly wrote the information down. "I guess... hez not that bad. Anything ya wanna know about last night before he shows up?"

Deadshot snorted softly. "Tell me enough so I can get him talking. So, he knows not to try hiding anything."

Harley snorted. "He drank a full bottle of Jack all on his lonesome. He'll be lucky if he remembers anything to tell you. Let alone hide."

"What did he do after that?" Deadshot asked.

" _After_ that?" Harley turned wide eyes on Floyd. "It weren't no single serving hotel shot bottle he drank. It was a full size, enough for several drinks for several people, size bottle. That he finished in a little over an hour. He passed out on the living room rug. Tell ya, if I hadn't seen his chest moving, I might had to find someone to call an ambulance, cuz he drank ‘nuff ta poison ‘imself."

"Isn't enough," Diablo observed quietly. "How things are right now."

Deadshot nodded and sighed. "I'll have to make a better plan."

Harley was obviously interested in the conversation. "What's not enough?" she asked.

"Our current situation," Deadshot answered. "No matter how much he comes here, I can't stop him doing dangerous shit outside. I need to be there."

Harley's mouth formed a tiny 'oh' of understanding. "He seems ta have Waller's ear on ev'ryting else. 'ave him convinz her it will be easier if the skwad... or at leas' youz three... live together. House 'rest or sumtin."

"It'd make the most sense," Diablo commented. "He can tell her we'll form plans much better if he has better access to us."

Harley nodded sagely before commenting, "So da walking funny ain't just cuz yaz havin fun times din. You git after him for his stoopid shitz too." It wasn't really a question. "I won't sez nuthin... not like I like him or nuthin." It seemed like maybe she'd just realized she _did_ like 'him' and didn’t want to admit it. "But if youz hurts 'm in a bad way? After 'ez trusting you like dis? I'll cum after yaz. 'Ez kinda like a lil boy... whichiz why is good youz making de plans. But lil boys need ta be taken care of and taught how ta be big boyz. Not hurt."

"We're not going to hurt him," Deadshot promised, before thinking about that. "Barring a sore ass, of course."

"He needs to be taken care of." Diablo agreed with Harley.

Harley giggled. "Naughty boys deserve sore bottoms. Our captain Flag gets real naughty on missions. Don' surprise me 'ez _worse_ off 'em."

"You'll understand, then, if I have to take him off for a 'little chat' during missions." Deadshot was fairly sure it would happen. Even with him and Diablo around, Flag was too used to doing his own thing.

"Yup! 'N I kin make sure none of the others figure it out!" Harley beamed.

"Sure, that'll help," Diablo commented.

"So, are both of ya handling him then?" Harley asked curiously.

"Mostly me," Deadshot answered. "Diablo if it's necessary."

Harley nodded. "I'll help ya keep the li’l boy safe. And bake 'im cookies if ez a good li’l boy," she said, in a sing song voice.

"I'm sure he'll like that." Deadshot smiled, imagining Flag's reaction to how Harley now saw him. Of course, it was better than her hating him and letting him get hurt. Something of a step up.

Harley grinned. "Am I meeting him wit ya? Or did ya find out what ya needed from me?"

"I think it'd be better if he doesn't have an audience this time," Deadshot commented. "But if you want to check he's unharmed later, I'm sure that will be fine."

"Got it! Youz gonna have words bout his drinking habits. I don' need ta see that." Harley nodded. "Now that they know I'm 'lowed to come 'ere, should be easy ta check on 'im."

"If there are other times it's not a good idea for you to come, we'll let you know," Deadshot promised. "Otherwise, you're welcome at any time."

"That’s good. It gets lonely in my cell by myself... " Harley admitted.

"You're welcome here." Diablo put in his own two cents.

"Youz both so nice ta me. I wanna do sumthin nice for youz too!" Harley pouted.

"Watching out for the third member of our trio is something nice you can do," Deadshot commented. "If you see him do something else, he shouldn't and tell me about it, that would help."

"Oh... I'd do that anyways." Harley smiled. "Lil boy ain't that bad. Specially, when he's got two big fellas like you he wants to behave for."

"Anything you want here?" Diablo asked. "We can request him to bring it for you."

"What I want, he ain't gonna be able to offer, no matter how many strings he kin pull... either youz would object an he listens to you... or my puddin would object." Harley shrugged philosophically.

"Well. If you do want anything no one would object to, tell one of us," Deadshot directed.

"Okies... I will. 'N you lemme know if I kin do anything. Other 'an watch your lil boy, that iz." Harley finally stood and gave both men a huge kiss on their cheeks. "Until later, gatorz!"

Both Deadshot and Diablo hugged her in return; then, once she'd gone, they talked quietly while they waited for Flag.

"Did you expect her to have cameras set up in his apartment? It's a bit worrisome he didn't search for them. Even if it helps us in the long run..." Diablo said quietly.

"There's a lot that worries me right now," Deadshot admitted. "Waller doesn't concern me. Our mission doesn't concern me. The fact that he's downing whole bottles like that? Harley's right. The best thing is to get us out of here and with him by pointing out we'd be more useful on house arrest than locked up here."

"Agreed. Do you think he'll try and hide what he did? Technically, he obeyed us. He didn't go to a bar. Still..." Diablo sighed.

"As soon as he arrives, I'm going to strip him, turn him over my knee, and then let him know what I know," Deadshot answered. "Somehow, I think he'll be more inclined to be honest that way."

"He's gonna be upset. Least until he realizes why... and even then, he prolly will be... only question is if it will be an angry upset or a teary one..." Diablo pointed out.

"Whatever kind of upset, we can deal with it." Deadshot reached out and pulled Diablo closer, pulling the shirt free and letting his fingers ghost over the other man's tattoos.

"Yeah... we can," Diablo said in a soft growl, shifting enough to kiss Floyd deeply. "After all. Harley won't be happy with us if we don't take care of our 'lil boy...." He smirked faintly; a bit amused at how quickly the woman had decided she liked Flag after all.

Floyd pulled Diablo closer, shifting the other man onto his lap as he returned the kiss deeply. One hand pushed Diablo's pants down and off, following those with his underwear...leaving the other man naked.

Diablo waited until he was naked to twist around on Floyd's lap, wrapping his legs around Floyd's waist. "How much time you think we have?" he breathed against Floyd's ear, before kissing it.

"Enough that I think I can take you very thoroughly." Floyd slid his hands down Diablo's back, grasping his waist. He dipped his head down to take one nipple into his mouth, beginning to lick and suck.

Diablo's growl turned into a groan and he leaned back to give Floyd better access to his chest. "Thorough sounds perfect..." He moaned softly.

Once satisfied with the first nipple, Floyd gently pulled back, hands sliding down a bit further to cup Diablo's backside possessively. "And perhaps a thorough spanking, too."

"Mmm..." Diablo leaned forward to kiss Floyd again. "Have I been a bad boy?" he teased impishly, wiggling his hips.

Floyd smiled and kissed Diablo thoroughly. "Maybe I just feel like turning you over my knee," he whispered against his lips.

"Can't argue with that..." Diablo grinned, wiggling a bit more.

Kissing him a bit more deeply and a bit more thoroughly, Floyd then moved Diablo over his lap, running his hands possessively over the other man's bottom. He gave one cheek a firm swat and then rubbed the spot.

Diablo let out a happy groan, wriggling slightly so he was in perfect position.

Floyd delivered another firm smack and rub, this time on the opposite cheek, and then delivered another pair of swats just below the first, before pausing to rub. He did that for a few moments and then began to smack, slowly and steadily, covering every inch of skin down to Diablo's thighs before he paused to rub both buttocks at once.

By this point, Diablo was moaning and groaning softly, his member rapidly hardening and pressing against Floyd's thigh.

Hearing and feeling Diablo's reactions was enough to encourage Floyd's own member to stir in response. He swatted for a second full circuit and then raised one knee enough to expose Diablo's sit spots, delivering several smacks there before pausing once more to not only rub, but also to squeeze the rapidly reddening skin.

"Yes..." Diablo whimpered with need, opening his legs slightly. "...Feels good... real good...."

Floyd let his other hand slide between Diablo's legs, ghosting over his member before beginning to stroke it. At the same time, he swatted steadily. "You feel good." A note of satisfaction crept into his voice.

Diablo's breath caught in his throat and he began shallowly thrusting into Floyd's hand, his member fully hard and beginning to leak precum.

"So good for me," Floyd murmured, beginning to stroke a bit more firmly. A bit surer.

"Lo... love you..." Diablo gasped. "..Need you. Wanna be very good for you..." He moaned, continuing to thrust with need.

"I love you." Floyd wrapped his arm around Diablo's waist, pulling him tight against his stomach. "Let go for me," he directed. "I want to watch."

"Li... like I am now? Or face up?" Diablo whimpered, holding on just enough to find out Floyd's preference.

"Face up. I want to see," Floyd reiterated, before helping Diablo to turn over.

Diablo gave Floyd a crooked smile, his eyes full of need and love. As soon as he was face up, his member on full display, he gave a throaty chuckle. "Your wish is my command..." And then he was releasing, hard, his cum spraying his belly and chest and some even reaching Floyd. He kept his eyes on Floyd's face, wanting to see his lover's reaction to watching his body let go.

Floyd's eyes remained fixed on Diablo, watching the other man release with a smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed Diablo deeply and thoroughly.

"I'd feel self-conscious having you watch, but you liked it so much, now I feel all sexy..." Diablo chuckled softly.

"You should," Floyd murmured. "I enjoyed watching." He ran his fingers over the other man's face. "I love you."

"Love you more..." Diablo said, with as serious a face as he could muster. His eyes were twinkling, though. "How can I... return the favor?" he asked quietly, feeling Floyd's arousal against his backside.

"How would you like to?" Floyd asked in return, fingers ghosting over Diablo's tattoos.

"You mentioned something about 'thoroughly'... I really like thorough..." Diablo smirked.

Floyd snorted softly. "Well, we've still got some supplies left from Rick's last visit...." He nodded towards the pack.

"Well, let's see what we got, yeah?" Diablo grinned and reached into the pack, pulling out a bottle. "Looks like just what the doctor ordered..." He wiggled the bottle in front of Floyd's face.

"I seem to be a little overdressed." Floyd raised his eyebrows invitingly.

"Well, I'll just have to remedy that, won't I?" Diablo grinned, before doing just that. Moments later, Floyd was as naked as Diablo was and Diablo was rubbing against him wantonly.

Floyd drew him in for a deep, lingering kiss and then drew the other man down onto the cot with him. Pouring a generous amount of lube onto one finger, he carefully pushed it inside Diablo.

Diablo groaned softly, pushing back onto Floyd's finger. "Just like that, Mi Amor...."

"Feels good?" Floyd asked softly, kissing his lips. "Ready to take another?"

"Feels almost perfect... please, more..." Diablo whimpered.

Floyd added a second finger, pressing a kiss to Diablo's neck and then his lips yet again.

Diablo felt himself opening for Floyd and moaned softly. "Yours, mi amor...."

"Mine," Floyd agreed, whispering the word against Diablo's lips. He rubbed in slow circles inside Diablo, until he felt the other man was prepared enough. Then, he coated himself in the lube and pushed inside his lover.

"Mmm... now? It's perfect..." Diablo sighed happily, arching his back and widening his legs so Floyd could go deeper.

Floyd grasped Diablo's hips. "For me too," he agreed, as he began to thrust inside the other man.

Diablo began to rock back, meeting Floyd thrust for thrust. As they moved, he made satisfied moans and whimpers, clenching around his mate to pull the other man deeper.

His own member growing and swelling in response to being inside Diablo, Floyd tightened his hold on the other man's hips, going deeper with each thrust.

"Yes... just like that..." Diablo let out a tiny sob as his mate filled and stretched him. He began to quiver inside around Floyd as the other man began to slide over his prostate again and again.

Floyd firmed his grip as his member reached the point it had been fast approaching. With a groan, his release swept over him, fingers digging into Diablo as he held on.

Diablo groaned and shuddered as he felt Floyd release in him. He clenched tight, squeezing, trying to draw it out for his lover as long as possible. "Feels so good..." he whimpered, shivering from over stimulation.

Floyd reached out and carefully placed a blanket over Diablo to cover him, kissing his shoulder. "In a minute, I'll reclothe us both. We might be naked again once Rick is here, but until then, we'll be dressed."

"Yeah... least till things are settled." Diablo smiled. "Love you, mi amor...."

"I love you." Floyd redressed them both and then wrapped his arms tight around Diablo.

Diablo was contented, leaning against his lover while they waited for their other lover to show up. He couldn't help glancing at the clock on the wall, though. "He's late... think it's a hangover, or reluctance to come clean about what he did?" His voice was wry.

"Probably a little of both," Floyd answered wryly, kissing the side of Diablo's neck.

"Yeah..." Diablo sighed, pressing into the affection. He heard murmuring outside the door and sat up straight, giving off 'concerned' and faintly 'disappointed' vibes.

"Same as all the other times, Rog... Thanks," Flag was saying, as he purposefully strode into the room, looking large and in charge. At least until the door was shut securely behind him. His shoulders slumped and he turned to look at the other two men, eyes searching. "Why do I feel like 'Papi' is about to take away the keys and ground me for life?" he muttered, in a teasing but still uncertain tone when he saw the look on Diablo's face.

"Come here," Floyd directed, a serious, nearly stern note creeping into his voice.

Swallowing hard, Flag immediately obeyed, moving to stand in front of Floyd. He found himself staring at the ground, unable to look either man in the eye.

Floyd didn't waste any time. He reached out and removed all of Flag's clothes and then bent the other man forward over his knee. "I'm going to strongly suggest you avoid lying to me."

"I was good!" Flag found himself protesting, though he didn't fight the position; and it sounded as if he was attempting to convince himself as much as Floyd. "I went home and didn't go to the bar, even though I really wanted to!" He stared at the ground, feeling small and helpless over Deadshot's knee. Tears immediately pooled in his eyes. His head hurt, he felt queasy and now his mates were upset with him and he wasn't sure why.

Floyd rubbed Rick's back. "You drank a whole bottle of Jack." His voice was calm, even if it carried a hint of disappointment.

"I had a bottle at home... don't know how much I drank. The bottle was empty this morning, but I could have spilled some of it..." Flag said hesitantly. The fact Floyd knew he'd drunk at all indicated the older man knew exactly what had occurred. Maybe even more than Rick did.

Diablo reached out to take Rick's hands, squeezing gently. "You are not handling yourself well," he said, voice filled with concern.

"I obeyed..." Rick repeated, in a small voice. He didn't comment on how he was handling things. He knew he wasn't.

"You didn't go out drinking," Floyd agreed. "But you can't claim that you didn't know what we expect of you."

"It will be better if we stay with you," Diablo said. "Talk to Waller. Convince her we'll be more useful on house arrest."

Rick was going to argue that Floyd hadn't said he couldn't drink, even if he did know what Floyd expected, when Diablo's words distracted him. "...Wh.. what?" He sounded very confused. His head still hurt enough to make his thinking muddled.

"You shouldn't be alone," Diablo said. "You shouldn't be apart from us. So, talk to Waller. Say what you have to so we can be with you."

Floyd didn't speak, though he continued to rub Rick's back.

"I... what do I say?" he finally asked. He was more than willing to obey. He just wasn't capable of thinking beyond the next move; not at the moment. Being upended over Deadshot's lap wasn't helping his head or his thinking. And it was making him highly emotional.

"We'll talk that through later." Floyd ran his hands over Rick's back and bottom, squeezing low down. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Remember didn't wanna leave you. Didn't wanna be at home alone... but you told me I couldn't go out!" His voice was more petulant and whinier than he'd meant it to be; and sounded a lot more accusatory and querulous than was probably good for him, considering his current position.

"There wasn't a choice," Diablo said. "You couldn't stay. But we agreed you'd come back today. For as long as you could."

"You knew you weren't supposed to be drinking. Weren't supposed to be doing dangerous shit," Floyd added.

"You didn't say no drinking... only no bars...." Okay. Even Rick had to admit he was grasping with that one, sounding childishly argumentative. He bit his lip and hunched slightly, feeling his position keenly. If he couldn't keep control of his mouth better than he was, he deserved to have his backside blistered.

Floyd brought his hand down firmly at the crest of Rick's bottom. "You need to stop giving me attitude."

"Yessir..." Rick whimpered. He hadn't meant to give attitude in the first place. It just happened. He hadn't wanted a spanking to be the first thing to happen on seeing his lovers, but he'd taken an unacceptable attitude and he knew he deserved one. Especially given how he'd deliberately followed the letter of Floyd's instructions to him, while ignoring what he'd known to be the intent. "I'm sorry..." he added on, hoping to mitigate some of the trouble he'd bought himself.

"I'm sure you are," Floyd replied. "But your behavior isn't acceptable. Your attitude isn't acceptable." He swatted in time with each word.

"No, sir..." Rick choked out, before beginning to cry. He felt all of two inches tall and not much older than that number. He'd been out of sorts from the moment he'd got home, where he was all alone and all he had were his thoughts to torment him. Drinking certainly hadn't helped. It hadn't helped him forget, it hadn't helped him ignore; in fact, all it had done was give him a headache from hell that made him a cranky brat and mouth off to his lovers, the ones in charge of him.

Diablo leaned forward and began to kiss away Rick's tears. "You belong to us," he whispered. "Just because you can't be with us all the time doesn't make that any less true. You belong to us and it is _not your right_ to risk taking yourself away."

"I know..." Rick gave Diablo a sorrowful look. "I knew better 'n did it anyway... was bad. I'm sorry..." He continued to cry, shifting slightly, but not trying to get away. He deserved whatever his mates chose to do.

"You need us with you," Floyd said. "And when we're done here, we'll discuss exactly how to make that happen." He squeezed each of Rick's thighs and then settled into a firm pattern of swats down to the other man's thighs.

"Yessir..." Rick cried, voice completely accepting. He reached toward Diablo, though, needing the other man to hold his hands and prevent him from throwing them back to block his bottom.

Diablo took hold of Rick's hands, grasping them gently. He leaned forward to kiss Rick's tears and nuzzle against his cheeks, while Floyd covered every inch of Rick's bottom, from the crest down to his thighs, in the firm swats.

By the time Floyd had finished the second circuit, Rick was blubbering like a baby, but he wasn't trying to stop himself or hide his reaction. "Sorry was bad..." he choked out, clearly repentant of what he'd done and also clearly afraid he didn't deserve forgiveness. The thought his lovers would stay upset with him was painful.

"Not bad," Floyd disagreed, pausing to rub Rick's bottom. "You made a mistake. You're hurting. We understand you. It's why we're determined you won't be going home alone from now on. The three of us? We need to be together."

"W... want that. So much..." Rick admitted, taking a shivering breath and slumping over Floyd's lap in acceptance.

Diablo stroked Rick's hair and his face, leaning in to kiss him, while Floyd continued rubbing the other man's bottom. "No more spanking," he said softly. "You're forgiven now. It's over."

"Forgiven?" Rick asked hopefully, his body visibly relaxing at the words. "I'm good for you again?"

"Of course." Diablo kissed him gently. "After you're punished, you're forgiven. And you're our good little boy again." His voice was gentle, if carrying a trace of humor.

Rick wrinkled his nose, both at being called a little boy and not sure he should like it so much, but also because he heard the hint of humor and didn't understand it. Pouting, he mumbled, "...Not a little boy...." He blushed as he said it and squirmed. He definitely shouldn't have liked being called that so much. It made him feel small and helpless and controlled and he blushed even darker when he realized he'd got a bit turned on by the 'name'.

Noticing Rick's reaction - it was hard not to, with the man draped across his lap - Floyd gently squeezed one thigh. "You're our little boy."

Rick's whole body flushed and he couldn't help but squirm slightly. "I... I'm your little boy?" His voice was faint, uncertain, small. It was clear he wasn't sure how to feel at those words. It was also clear he couldn't help but like it.

"Yes. Our little boy," Diablo confirmed, kissing each of Rick's cheeks.

Rick whimpered at that, before going completely limp in submission. "How 'm I s'pose ta pretend ta lead if I'm yer lil' boy?" The question was serious. Right now, the furthest thing from his mind was any type of leading or pretending to lead.

"No need to pretend to lead now," Diablo said. "And when you do, we'll handle it. Handle you," he promised.

Rick shivered at the promise. "What's wrong with me? Ne... never liked being treated like a..." He swallowed. "Even when I was one.... till now..." He pouted again, feeling confused and out of sorts.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Floyd answered. "You need and you belong. To us. And we can and will take care of you."

"Yeah... but... not a lil' boy..." Rick mumbled, his voice sounding entirely too 'small' and needy to be convincing. He blushed again and would have swiped at his eyes, had Diablo not still had hold of his hands. He'd been unsettled since leaving them the night before. Until Floyd and Diablo, he'd never let himself lean on anyone else. He was the one being leaned on. And now his whole world was turned on its ear, because he needed to lean on them. Everything in him was pushing him to be exactly what they called him; a needy little boy. At the same time, everything in him was fighting that feeling. He began to squirm more vigorously.

Floyd gave one thigh a firm squeeze and then gently patted Rick's bottom. "What does it matter if you need to and want to be our little boy? When it's just the three of us and we're here to look after you?"

"You already know you belong to us," Diablo said. "Doesn't matter if belonging's more childish sometimes."

"I don't know _why_ it matters... prolly shouldn't... just does..." Rick grumbled a bit more, settling slightly at the patting, but then starting up again almost immediately. He lifted his hips up slightly in an attempt to keep his arousal from prodding into Floyd.

Floyd squeezed one thigh again. "Don't hold back, little boy. You don't hide your reactions from us." He began to firmly pat Rick's bottom.

Rick whimpered, his body quivering faintly, both because of the words and because of the patting. He lowered his hips again obediently. "It... it makes me feel small and helpless and controlled and..." He swallowed hard, blinking back more tears, before finally looking into Diablo's face and letting the tears fall. "...And it makes me need you ta fuck me so bad..." He whimpered, clearly ashamed at the fact, even if he'd decided to be honest and not hide it.

Diablo leaned in to kiss Rick deeply, whispering against his lips, "That's the plan. We'll both take you. Then, once cleaned up, you talk to Waller."

Floyd let his fingers drift between Rick's legs, even as his other hand continued to firmly pat.

"Please? Need you so much... need ta feel you... need ta belong...." Rick choked out.

There was some of the lube left and Floyd reached for it, pouring a generous amount before carefully pushing the finger inside Rick, going slow and waiting for the other man to relax before he began making slow circles inside.

Rick tensed up for only a second, before he let himself loosen for Floyd with a tiny but happy sigh. "Yours...." he mumbled, his hands squeezing Diablo's, as he began to focus on Floyd's finger and what it was doing inside him.

"You belong to us," Floyd said, moving his finger slowly, almost massaging, inside Rick.

Diablo just kissed the other man, squeezing his hands gently.

Rick's eyes closed and he moaned softly as Floyd massaged inside him. His member grew as his arousal intensified and he loosened further the longer Floyd rubbed.

He kissed Diablo desperately, but in between kisses, he gasped in air and begged, "More... please more...."

Floyd pushed another finger inside Rick, rubbing both in slow circles. His other hand possessively squeezed and rubbed along the other man's back, bottom and thighs.

"...Feels good..." He whined softly as Floyd's finger brushed his prostate. "... Ne... need more..." He found himself begging again, opening his legs slightly.

Diablo pulled Rick carefully towards him, wrapping his arms securely around the other man, to allow Floyd to remove his own clothing and coat himself in the lube.

Grasping Rick's hips, Floyd carefully pushed inside him.

Rick let out a happy moan as Floyd pushed in, felt himself stretch to accommodate the older man. "...Need you... need both of you... so much...." He looked into Diablo's eyes as he shifted, so that Floyd would slide in deeper. He wondered if Diablo knew what he meant... knew he wanted both of them in him, stretching him further than he'd ever been.

Diablo caressed the side of Rick's face and kissed him deeply, even as Floyd kept grasping his hips and began to make deep, hard thrusts.

Rick closed his eyes, squeezing around Floyd and groaning, before almost growling as he begged, "... More. Please more...."

Floyd gripped Rick's hips tight enough that the imprints of his fingers would probably be left behind as he thrust deeper and harder, his member growing and swelling inside.

Rick let out a tiny sob of need as he felt Floyd growing. He stared into Diablo's eyes as Floyd continued to move. "Need... need _more_ ," he begged Diablo.

Kissing Rick, Diablo let his fingers glide over his member, beginning to stroke sure and firm.

Rick returned the kiss, groaning, clenching and squeezing inside.

Floyd leaned over and gently nipped the back of Rick's neck, while he continued to thrust hard and deep.

Diablo began to stroke a bit more firmly.

Rick began to clench, squeeze tighter, as both men worked him inside and out. He was unable to keep his moans soft. They grew in length and intensity the more sensitive he became. His breathing was erratic.

Floyd felt his release close and he tightened his hold on Rick, holding him steadily and possessively. "Let go." The words were nearly a growl. "I want you to let go at the same time as me."

"Y... yessir..." Rick gasped out as his body immediately obeyed, releasing into Diablo's hand as he clenched tight around Floyd.

Floyd's own release came over him at the same time and he tightened his hold on Rick's hips, gripping tight.

Rick continued to shudder, milking Floyd's member until the older man had emptied completely and begun to soften. Then, unable to hold himself up, he collapsed weakly onto the bed; only his bottom still up and exposed because Floyd still held his hips. He turned glazed eyes onto Diablo, begging without words for his other master to take him and fill him up too. Even if he was no longer aroused and was hyper-sensitive inside, he needed to be used that way; to feel he belonged to Diablo just as much and have that connection.

After kissing Rick deeply, Diablo swapped places with Floyd. His member was already half-hard and it was little effort to push inside Rick, taking him as thoroughly as Floyd had. His hands grasped Rick's hips, while Floyd held Rick's hands and stroked his face.

Rick moaned softly, pushing back onto Diablo almost greedily. He kept his eyes on Floyd; they were glazed and almost unfocused, though they were focused on the older man. Faint tremors coursed through his body with each thrust, Diablo rubbing highly sensitive flesh as well as brushing over the nerve bundle that made it impossible for him _not_ to be affected. He whined softly as his member began to swell in reaction to the stimulation.

"Good boy," Floyd murmured, kissing him deeply. "Our very good little boy." He ran his fingers through Rick's hair, just touching and stroking the other man.

Rick's groan grew louder at the words and his member aroused the rest of the way as Floyd's words did as intended, putting him into a controlled and needy mindset.

It didn't take long for Diablo to reach full hardness inside Rick, grasping his hips for better leverage. He leaned forward and kissed the nape of Rick's neck, groaning low in his throat as his release overtook him.

Rick's whimper was long and drawn out as he felt Diablo flood him inside, the release easing some of the sensitivity. His own member spasmed in response, a slightly less intense release overcoming him. His body twitched faintly and he let out a tiny sob, the feeling of being overwhelmed combining with the small, helpless, controlled feeling he had. To his shock, he began crying softly, one hand grasping Floyd's hand desperately, the other shifting to cover Diablo's hand on his hip, trying to keep Diablo's hand in place. "Please... don' leggo..." he choked out, not sure why he was scared, but needing to be held tight and safe.

Both men immediately gripped him tightly in response to his plea.

"Never," Diablo murmured. "We will never let you go."

"You are ours." Floyd voiced his own agreement.

Rick trembled in their arms. Feeling how tightly they held him, along with their words, eased some of the fear. "B'long to you..." he breathed out, still crying quietly, but not as frightened. "Sorry was a brat..." he whispered. He didn't comment on his crying or being afraid. He didn't know what to say about it. He didn't understand it.

Floyd squeezed his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't matter if you're a brat. It doesn't change anything."

"Doesn't change how you belong to us." Diablo squeezed Rick's hip.

"M...mebbe... maybe I _am_ yer lil' boy..." His voice was low, soft, chagrined. He still wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"You are ours. No matter what you need. No matter how you need," Diablo stated.

Rick took a deep breath and let it out. He could feel the combined release of Floyd and Diablo running out of him, dribbling down his thighs. It didn't bother him. It was another sign of who he belonged to. "Love you..." he said quietly.

"We love you." Diablo squeezed his hip.

"Very much so." Floyd kissed him.

Rick returned the kiss, opening up for it, pushing back against Diablo, so he was connected to him as much as he was to Floyd.

Diablo didn't pull back from Rick, instead pushing forward so they remained connected as much as possible. He kept hold of Rick's hips, keeping the other man still and steady.

"I... I need to lay down..." Rick finally swallowed and closed his eyes. Now that the claiming was over, he was feeling the effects of his bad decisions the night before.

Diablo pulled carefully out of Rick and he and Floyd helped the other man to lay down, then began to clean him up.

Rick lay still as they cleaned him. He slowly relaxed into the bed, arching just enough to make it easier for his mates to clean and touch him. "Belong to you..." he mumbled. "...All of me yours...."

The two of them murmured soft, loving words of reassurance and possession and then, once the three of them were all cleaned up, they settled a blanket over Rick, both situating themselves to embrace him.

"Feel safe with you... don't want to leave again..." Rick said, in a small voice. "Need to talk to Waller... get you out of here...."

"Rest first," Floyd directed. "Then you can talk to Waller."

Diablo stroked his fingers through Rick's hair, kissing his forehead.

Rick snuggled between his two mates, pressing against both of them as close as possible. "Wh... when did you decide I was your little boy?" he asked sheepishly.

"We talked to Harley before you came," Floyd commented, wrapping his arm around Rick's waist. "She figured things out for herself."

"She saw it first. What you need from us," Diablo said.

"I don't see how needing to belong to ya both and have you both claiming me as much as possible translates into me being your lil boy..." Rick sounded amused. Talking about it was making it easier not to be worried about the fact it felt good, or he liked being called that. That he liked _being_ that.

"It's cause you need to be taken care of." Floyd stroked his fingers through Rick's hair. "You need someone else to take charge. At least when it's just us."

"Yeah... I... I do need that." Rick admitted. "Guess I _am_ your little boy, when you look at it like that."

"Nothing wrong with that. With being our little boy," Diablo said softly. "With needing that."

"I... it's hard seeing myself that way. Even if I need it..." Rick said.

"You have time to adjust," Floyd commented.

"Yeah.... and I've got you all to help me..." Rick agreed, before smiling and nuzzling against both men.

Floyd stroked his fingers through Rick's hair. "Always," he replied.

Diablo kissed his cheek. "Sleep now. We both have you," he murmured.

Rick smiled sleepily, giving both of them an innocent kiss before obediently closing his eyes. It didn't take long at all before he was asleep.

****

The mission had gone off without a hitch, at least as far as Rick was concerned. Everything had gone to the plan Floyd and Diablo had given him; he'd only needed to tweak a few things to account for objectives Waller had given at the last minute and they'd both agreed the adjustments were needed. And really, missions like this were his job... were in his blood... the only reason they were in charge of them at all was because of his lack of self-protection. Still....

Both Floyd and Diablo seemed upset with him. Heck. Harley seemed upset with him. Katana and Croc and Digger were less upset and more confused, but he had no intentions of trying to get them to find out why the other three were upset at him. His luck, they'd be upset as well, when they found out why and then they wouldn't tell him and he'd still not know why everyone was upset, but more people would be mad. Of course, he could just ask what was wrong, but he figured the easiest thing would be to keep a low profile. Maybe they’d get over whatever it was by the end of the plane ride.

Floyd's irritation was tempered somewhat as it occurred to him that the plane wasn't flying in the same direction back to the prison. He exchanged a glance with Diablo and then looked at Rick, wondering if he knew where they were heading. "Waller give you details about another mission?" He kept his tone sounding almost conversational.

Rick shook his head. "Far as I know, there isn’t one. She did mention that we would be moving our base of operation from the prison... I guess she meant immediately."

Diablo moved a little bit closer to Rick and to Floyd. "We'll see when we get there," he commented.

Flag nodded. "Since we'll all be moving to the new location, let me tell you a bit about it. Waller has decided I'll be the only guard... though my main role is being the contact for when she wants us to do jobs and being responsible for ordering supplies..." he said, with a wry smile. He went on to explain about the island, and what moving there meant for them.

Floyd and Diablo listened, shifting slightly so that the rest of the team could also listen to the information given by Rick.

"Any questions?" Rick finally asked, glancing around at the squad.

"So, we just trading one prison for another," Killer Croc stated.

Katana didn't say anything, only staring out of the window at the fast-approaching scenery.

"Technically. Of course, this prison doesn't have bars. You'll be able to walk around outside. Talk with each other..." Rick noted. He glanced at Katana. She wasn’t a prisoner, nor did she have to stay with the squad. She joined in because of him.

"Sounds good to me. Would be better if there were women I could hook up with, but..." Harkness leered at Katana.

Katana ignored the conversation around her, instead focusing on cleaning her weapon.

Killer Croc snorted. "Don't need to talk."

Harley grinned. "I can walk around?" She grinned manically.

Rick nodded. "Yeah. Um... your puddin won’t be able to just show up..." he warned. "The only place he could come in at is heavily monitored by Waller...." He figured it only fair to warn her.

Floyd snorted softly but didn't put voice to his thought that Harley would find a way if anyone could. Instead, he commented, "When we land, you and me? We're gonna have a conversation."

Rick's eyes widened at that and he visibly swallowed. "Yessir..." He found himself responding automatically, before remembering that the rest of the squad was paying close attention. He forced himself to smirk, to make it seem his very deferential answer was sarcasm.

"Oh, please..." Digger snorted. "We all know who really controls the toy box. No need to pretend on our account..." he muttered.

"Yeah!" Harley grinned. "S'long as there aren't no cam'ras that let you-know-who know you-know-whut... you's can have yer conversation now 'fore we get there!" She beamed, chewing loudly on her gum.

Digger huffed out a laugh. "What? They hiding things from Voldimort?" He cackled his amusement.

Rick turned bright red, glancing around to see who else was paying attention to the two and if they seemed to understand what was being implied.

Katana spoke without looking up, almost as if she was holding a conversation with an invisible person. "Better to wait until we reach our destination to handle things." She paused, as if considering, then added, "But an audience will be more effective."

Rick nearly squawked at Katana's observation. "More... " He glanced around. None seemed surprised or confused. "You _all_ know?" His voice was faint.

"Which part?" Killer Croc asked. "That you get your ass beat by Floyd? Or that he and Diablo both own it?"

Rick's mouth hung open; he didn't know how to respond to that... didn't think it was possible to be any more red than he now was... didn't know how to handle the sense of complete relief that coursed through his veins; he wouldn’t have to pretend or hide any longer. At least not when the team was 'home' on the island.

"Everyone knows, silly lil' boy!" Harley grinned. The gleam in her eye made Rick swallow hard. "You scared us all bad with that stunt you pulled. I can't talk fer the others, but if I can't land a few hard swats on yer naughty bottom myself, I sure as heck wanna watch while Deadsie and Diablo make it glow!"

Digger huffed in amusement, both at Harley's not so joking words and Rick's reaction to them. "What she said!"

"You should not have disobeyed orders like you did," Katana said evenly. "You should not have acted dangerously and risked being taken. You would leave those who loved you behind...." Her voice trailed off.

"I didn't!" Rick gave Katana an affronted look. Granted, had Deadshot or Diablo realized what he was about to do, they probably would have told him not to. But there hadn't been time to let them know his plan. And, yes, they were in charge of him. But he was still the 'face' of being in charge. There were only so many ways he could let them take charge when on missions, when decisions had to be made spur of the moment and he had to keep their true relationship hidden.

"She has a point," Floyd commented. "It's not even just about us 'being in charge' of you."

"You should have let the whole team know you were changing plans," Diablo said quietly.

"There... there wasn't time!" Rick argued. To his annoyance, his voice was uncertain; he knew she had a point. He knew he'd behaved recklessly. He'd expected Floyd and Diablo would take exception to it. He hadn't expected everyone else to.

"We'll discuss it when we're at base." Floyd's voice was firm and allowed for no argument.

"Someone's in trooouble!" Harley sing-songed.

Rick sighed, shoulders slumping, and looked toward the ground. "Yessir..." he mumbled. Everyone knew who was really in charge. No sense in pretending now.

Floyd fell silent, watching the approaching island from the helicopter as they came nearer, automatically scanning the area to get a feel for their new base before they landed.

Rick had been here before, making certain everything was acceptable living conditions for the team. The area where the chopper landed was the only area that wasn't dangerous for landing. The island's natural defenses, as well as some type of dampening field, made landing anywhere else a death trap.

The chopper landed and the pilot looked back at the group. "Sir! All supplies and luggage have been unloaded in the main building. The radio to contact command, as well as a computer, is also there... the next supply ship arrives in two weeks."

"Thank you." Rick nodded at the pilot. "C'mon, gang. Let's get moving. He needs to take off...."

Diablo and Floyd were quick to exit the chopper, Katana and Killer Croc following close behind the two of them.

Killer Croc was immediately looking around, while Katana seemed on her guard, but not really interested in exploring.

Harley jumped out and skipped over to where Katana stood.

Digger got out and quickly moved to the edge of the landing platform, glancing around curiously.

Flag was the last to leave the chopper. It was already taking off before he reached the path up to the main building. He waited until the chopper was gone, before looking around at his team. "Main building is this way. I figure we can get our belongings, arrange who moves into which bungalow... have dinner... follow me!" He began walking up the path.

Floyd and Diablo were quick to follow Flag, with Killer Croc heading after them. Katana came last, her face expressionless.

Harley nearly squealed when they walked into the clearing. One larger building was in the center, several smaller buildings forming a ring around it. "It's so cute!" She clapped her hands. There were enough bungalows each member could have their own spot with a few extra. Conceivably in case a few more 'members' joined the squad.

Floyd looked around, standing close enough to Flag that their bodies brushed against each other. "I assume, then, that the buildings have yet to be assigned." He clapped Rick's shoulder gently. "There's no need to pretend that the three of us won't be sharing." He reached out and squeezed Diablo's shoulder.

"They have not..." Rick leaned toward Deadshot. "Everyone's belongings are in the main building. That's where the kitchen, gym, small clinic, rec room are. Also, the radio room, where we'll be contacted whenever any of us are needed for missions."

"So. Is the plan to eat and settle in before you beat his ass? Or after?" Killer Croc asked Floyd.

Rick shot Croc a dirty look but didn't say anything. He wanted to know that himself and since, apparently, everyone knew how he was handled, it would draw more attention if he argued about it.

"Before," Floyd answered. "Better to get the arrangements sorted before dealing with that." He let his arm snake firmly around Rick's waist, leaving no doubt who was in charge.

Rick sighed and slumped. "No pretending anymore, then? Only one who is still under the illusion I'm in charge is Waller?" His voice was painfully resigned. It wasn't that he didn't want Floyd or Diablo in charge of him. It was that the rest of the squad had only tenuously followed his orders before. Now? He'd be lucky if he could convince them to come in out of the rain.

"Better them to take charge," Katana said. "Without them, you would have already killed yourself."

"Not acceptable behavior, little boy." Floyd's comment was murmured directly into Rick's ear.

Rick swallowed hard at Katana's words. "You saw that, did you?" He had the grace to sound ashamed of himself. At Floyd's words, he slumped, hunching in on himself, so he looked a lot smaller. He looked up at Floyd from under his lashes. He didn't say anything about being Floyd's little boy, but it clearly knocked the wind out of his sails. He wouldn't be arguing anything with his master.

"They'll keep you alive and healthy," Katana stated.

Floyd glanced around at the others. "Why don't you pick out a bungalow each? I'm fairly certain we'll be comfortable with any one that's left." He glanced towards Diablo.

The third member of their trio nodded. "We can check the food. Everything else in the building."

Harley nodded. "I like that one with the big red flower bush in front." She pointed toward the one she spoke of, quickly going and grabbing her suitcase and walking to her chosen bungalow. She grinned as Digger picked up the trunk with her name on it and carried it for her.

"I'll take the one next to ya, if thaz ok!" Harkness smiled at Harley as she preceded him into her cabin and he followed with her trunk. Five minutes later, he was leaving, sans trunk and going to grab his own trunk and carrying it to the bungalow next to Harley's.

"Kinda figured we could take one of the bungalows on the end..." Rick said quietly to Diablo and Floyd. "Croc can have the other one on the other end. Since he don't like being surrounded by people, it'll give him at least one side without it..." He said the last where Croc could hear. "If you want, that is...."

Croc grunted quietly. "Yeah, thanks." He didn't have much in the way of belongings, just a small pack, that he carried towards the bungalow at the end.

Wordlessly, Katana headed towards one of the other bungalows, carrying her own belongings.

Soon, everyone had deposited their belongings in their chosen bungalows. Rick left his bags in the bungalow, planning to unpack them later. Instead, he'd gone into the kitchen and begun making dinner for everyone. The last mission hadn't been as hard as most of the ones they went on, but it wasn't easy either. He made sure to make at least one favorite item for each of them, even if they weren’t picky.

Leaving Floyd to check the perimeter, Diablo headed into the kitchen to join Rick. "Need any help?" he asked quietly, moving nearer to the other man.

"I've got it..." Rick was subdued. He'd been thinking a lot once everyone had split up to do their own thing. At least enough to finally realize how he'd screwed up. Again. It was no wonder everyone was upset with him. "F... Floyd was really mad at me..." he couldn't stop himself from saying. "You too..." He winced faintly and swallowed. "I messed up. Again."

"You don't have the right to risk your life." Diablo stepped closer to Rick, looking at him seriously. "Both of us have already lost someone we loved. We haven't been taking chances, little boy. Both of us have too much respect for what's between us to risk ourselves. You need to do the same."

"I... I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. Was jes tryin to do ma job. Did'n think I was being dang'rous unnecessarily. Not till it was done and everyone was telling me I had...." Rick flushed, unable to look Diablo in the eye. "It wasn't deliberate...."

"That's worse, almost." Diablo wrapped his arms tight around Rick. "It's dangerous behavior that needs to be trained out of you." Lowering his voice, he continued, "As embarrassing and humiliating as it'll be to be spanked in front of the rest of the squad, I hope it'll give you something to think about next time."

Rick swallowed hard, face red and blinking back sudden tears. That answered that question, then. He really was going to be punished in front of the rest of the squad; which, given how upset and worried his actions had made them, he couldn't say it was unfair. "Yessir..." he whispered. As humiliating as it was, he'd rather be humiliated and forgiven than his lovers and team to give up on him... decide he was too much work.

Tightening his embrace, Diablo kissed Rick firmly. "I love you," he whispered. "And Floyd does as well. If we didn't, we wouldn't care about you harming yourself. Wouldn't try to stop it."

Rick kissed back desperately, before hiding his face in the crook of Diablo's neck. "I know..." he whispered. "I know and I love you... s'why it hurts when I disappoint you... make you upset with me...."

Diablo pulled Rick in closer and tighter, kissing the top of his head. "We need you alive, little boy. And that's got nothing to do with the chips in our heads."

"Yessir... I need to keep myself alive for you..." Rick held tightly for a moment more. "Food's ready..." he said, turning off the heat and putting everything into serving bowls and platters.

Diablo nodded. "I'll let the others know." He slipped out to do just that.

Rick quickly carried the food out to the table, putting everything down. Harley had set the table while Harkness was placing beers around for everyone.

As soon as the plates were all on the table, Floyd reached out for Rick and pulled the other man down to sit on his lap, possessively wrapping his arms around Rick's waist.

Rick's eyes widened at the show of possessive dominance, looking around at everyone else to see how they viewed it. He knew he'd messed up. Normally, Floyd was more circumspect in his shows of possession, not wanting to embarrass Rick. He swallowed but didn't pull away. He noticed Harley grinning manically.

Diablo reached out and squeezed Rick's hand, though he didn't say anything, and it wasn't long before everyone was eating.

Rick ate enough to keep Floyd and Diablo happy, but knowing he was going to be punished, in front of the squad, had killed his appetite. He was notably quiet. Luckily, Harley was prattling enough for all of them.

Eventually, everyone was finished eating. Floyd ran his hands down Rick's arms and then carefully moved his chair back from the table, positioning Rick across his knees.

"Now? Here?!" Rick couldn’t help squeaking. He'd thought they'd at least clear the table and go into the sitting area.

Harley had been sitting on the other side of the table. Seeing Floyd position Rick, she quickly got up and moved around so she could watch. "Naughty lil' boys don' get ta choose where they getz spanked!" She sounded huffy. He'd obviously upset her as much as he had everyone else.

"Damn right 'bout that!" Digger said gruffly, making certain he was in position to watch as well.

"The longer it's left, the more you'll tie yourself up in knots thinking about it and dreading it." Diablo reached out to take Rick's hands, while Croc and Katana shifted as well.

Floyd didn't say anything. For a few moments, he rubbed down over Rick's back and bottom, taking his time. Like he was marking his territory. Proving just who the other man belonged to. Then, he tugged Rick's pants and underwear down.

Rick closed his eyes tight and managed not to whimper in mortification. He blushed darkly, though. He was grateful Harley didn't comment on the fact he was bare; he'd expected a comment or two.

Lifting his hand, Floyd brought it down firmly at the crest of Rick's bottom and then landed another matching smack on the opposite side, before delivering two more just below the first.

Rick tensed up, holding still for his master to punish, keeping the whimpers and whines buried inside. He didn't want to be a baby. Not in front of everyone else.

Harley watched as Floyd's hand smacked Rick's ass, turning the cheeks pink quickly. She noticed Rick tensing up too, but didn’t say anything about it. Not yet.

Diablo squeezed Rick's hands, murmuring, "No holding back, mi amor. No hiding. We can't truly get past this if you put up barriers."

Rick squeezed Diablo's hands, shivering. "They... they won't want me 'round anymore if I'm weak..." His voice caught. It was soft, quiet, but still carried to everyone.

Harley blinked at that. "Silly little boy... we don't follow you and want you around cuz you're strong and badass. It's cuz you accept us for ourselves and don't ask for things you aren't willin ta give yerself." She sighed. "If Deadsie and Diablo are in charge of you and you accept them bein in charge, there's nuthin wrong with lettin us all see how you really feel...."

"You're part of the team. Part of the squad," Croc commented.

"It isn't a weakness to break for someone you love and who loves you in return," Katana whispered.

Rick swallowed hard, craning his head to see all of them... Harley, Croc. Katana. His gaze fell on Digger last.

Digger held his hands up in a placating manner. "Not one of us thinks yer a weak baby cuz you submit to Deadshot or Diablo. If you submitted to that wiener Batman, maybe... but yer masters are huge badasses on their own. And they're trying ta keep you alive. If you cry in the process of 'em doin' that, not one of us will think worse of ya."

Rick stared at the squad, before looking back into Diablo's eyes. There was a sense of acceptance in his face that hadn't been there before. It was obvious that he hadn't thought the rest of the squad accepted him completely. He'd thought they tolerated him and would lose all respect for him when they knew he submitted. He swallowed hard, blinking tears out of his eyes and relaxing enough that his body was no longer tense.

Floyd's other arm wrapped tight and secure around Rick's waist, beginning to swat a fraction harder and faster.

As he had done before, Diablo nuzzled Rick's face, kissing him.

Choosing to accept what the squad had told him, Rick didn't fight his responses. Trusting that Floyd would hold him secure, he began to squirm as the sting and heat built up on his backside. His breathing began to hitch as his tears fell faster.

Harley continued to watch as Floyd reddened Rick's backside, wincing as the color slowly darkened from pink, to red, to ruby red. It looked very painful. "Poor little boy will need ice for his bottom..." she said mournfully, beginning to feel sorry for him.

"Effective punishment for learning that he's important," Croc commented. His voice didn't carry any inflection; he'd long since grown used to the fact that he'd never find someone. Society viewed him as a monster, so that's what he was.

Both Floyd and Diablo held Rick tight and secure, Diablo stroking Rick's hair and kissing and nuzzling his face, even as he still held the other man's hands.

Harley gave Croc a sharp look at that, seeing more than he probably realized, but didn’t say anything. It was a true statement, after all and Croc would get grumpy if she started trying to talk about his own love life.

Rick was squirming hard by this point, whimpers and whines beginning to force their way past his throat. He knew it wouldn't be long until he started crying vocally. Only slightly longer until he would begin sobbing.

Floyd could see and feel how red and hot Rick's bottom was getting. He decreased the force behind the smacks and slowed them right down, using them as an emphasis for what he was saying. "If you continue to pull dangerous shit, this is where you'll end up. You're not dying, little boy. You're not getting hurt. Not on my watch."

"Yessir... w... won't, sir..." Rick found himself responding, gasping out, before the first sob escaped. It tore out of him in a high-pitched garble and once it had broken through, he couldn't hold back any longer. He began sobbing brokenly, his body going limp in acceptance. He was right where he deserved to be, being given exactly what he needed and deserved. "Sorry! Didn't mean... so sorry!"

Bringing the spanking to a halt, Floyd wasted no time in drawing Rick up and into his arms, situating the other man so that Diablo could hug him as well.

Rick had no pride. He'd just had his bare ass blistered in front of every member of the team. He'd begun sobbing from said blistering (though it was more emotion than pain that caused that). Having them watch as he clung to his masters, snuggling and craving comfort, was nothing.

"I'll get ya some lotion and ice if ya wanna get those uncomfortable, scratchy clothes off 'im..." Harley commented, heading into the kitchen for ice.

"I'll get the lotion, love..." Digger called out, heading to the washroom off the dining room. The medicine cabinet there had a bulk sized lotion bottle that he brought back out at the same time Harley brought a bag full of ice.

By that point, Diablo and Floyd had removed the rest of Rick's clothes, leaving him bare and cuddled tightly between the two of them.

"So... we're allowed to go naked here? Cuz I gotta say, I like the idea..." Digger leered playfully at Harley and Katana.

Rick had calmed enough to hear and understand the teasing comment and huffed in amusement. "I don’t plan to go anywhere outside without clothes. Good way to get your dangly bits, bit..." he commented ominously. He continued to snuggle against Floyd and Diablo. If they told him to go outside naked, he would.

"Good point." Digger winced.

Thanking Harley and Digger, both Diablo and Floyd began to use the ice and lotion on Rick's backside, cooling the heat.

Katana stood and began to clear the plates and utensils from the table, now that the show was over.

Harley quickly helped Katana, nudging Digger to help as well.

Rick was tired. The mission had been harder than it should have been, most likely because of what he had done that got him into trouble; and he'd been up nearly two days prior preparing for the mission, as well as planning the move. Snuggling as close as he could to Floyd and Diablo, he started dozing off.

Croc would never admit he had a soft spot, not to anyone. But he disappeared for a few moments and then returned with a blanket, which he draped over Rick. "So, you can carry him to your bungalow without needing to dress him."

Nodding, Floyd stood up with Rick, Diablo helping.

Rick was just enough awake to realize what Croc had done. "Thanks, big guy..." he slurred, before falling asleep completely.

Floyd and Diablo didn't take long settling themselves and their lover in the bed, making sure Rick was nestled between them and fully protected.

The others soon went to their own bungalows and slept as well. The sounds of the island pulled them all to sleep.

***

The squad had only been given a few days to recuperate before being sent on another mission; this time into a hospital where patients had been taken hostage.

Waller hadn't bothered to give the group any details of the hostages, only the number and approximate ages. But they at least had the blueprints and Floyd had spent a lot of time going over those with Rick and Diablo.

They had a plan. It was risky and required Diablo to use his abilities; something that Floyd knew his other lover wasn't happy about. But it was the best course of action he could come up with that had the least potential of killing hostages.

Something about this mission had Rick's skin crawling, but it wasn't until they were only twenty minutes out, the helicopter carrying them flying with all lights off to avoid being seen on approach, that the reason why he felt unsettled popped into his memory. "Fuck! This is one of ARGUS's secret hospitals. Where they bring metas, prisoners no one is supposed to know about and other questionable patients..." he breathed out. "We might be rescuing patients but be careful. Some of the patients could be as deadly as the terrorists holding them hostage."

Katana gripped her sword tightly, but otherwise showed no reaction.

"I'm going to guess we don't have any tools to dampen their abilities." Floyd shook his head. "Plan's not gonna change. The best thing is still a distraction."

Diablo didn't say anything, but tension practically vibrated through his body.

"I'm sorry. I should have remembered..." Rick said, in self-recrimination.

Harley popped a bubble, grinning manically. "No problem, lil'boy. We got it!" She laughed at the perturbed look on his face. She'd taken to calling him that whenever it was just the squad and no chance of outsiders hearing.

Digger grinned too. "Just means more fun!" he crowed.

"Yeah, we'll handle things," Croc stated. "Seen and dealt with worse." He grinned.

Rick shook his head but relaxed at their antics. They weren't wrong, after all. Soon, they had landed and were following the plan. Everything had gone without a hitch, for once, which should have been a red flag for Rick. Nothing with the squad ever went fully to plan. They'd got all but one of the terrorists in the usual way (Waller didn’t want anyone that knew how to get into this place without permission alive.) There was only one left and he'd apparently decided he needed to take one of the hostages with him as a human shield. Rick wouldn't have changed anything normally. He knew this hostage, though.

"You... you died at Midway!" he found himself blurting to GQ Edwards, as the SEAL began to struggle to keep the hostage taker's gun pointed away from him.

"Well, that explains why you never visited..." GQ huffed wryly, as he continued to hold the gun up and away from his head, while Rick pulled an extremely dangerous and typically boneheaded maneuver that somehow ended up with GQ leaning weakly in his 'brother's' arms, both he and Rick staring at a dead terrorist.

Once everything was over and he'd made sure GQ was in one piece, GQ doing the same for him, Rick noticed they weren't alone. The rest of the squad had arrived and were staring at them. "Uh... how much did you see?" Rick asked, knowing that none of them would be happy with what he'd just done, even if GQ was helping him every moment.

"Saw everything," Croc commented, glancing towards Floyd and Diablo, both of whom looked a mixture of irritated and worried. "You should be more worried about what your mates saw," he added.

Floyd didn't hesitate, walking over to Rick and grasping the other man by the arm. After giving Rick a quick once-over, making sure he wasn't obviously harmed, he then delivered a fairly hard smack to Rick's backside.

Rick didn't pull away or fight, holding still while Floyd looked him over and only yelped from the sharp pain of the swat once it landed. Floyd needed to know it actually hurt and Rick was acknowledging it. He looked at his feet and flushed, grateful GQ didn't say anything about it.

GQ stared at Rick and Floyd with wide eyes, before giving the rest of the squad nervous looks. All except Croc. He grinned at the large reptile-man. "You did it! You made sure I didn't fail! I sure hope Waller rewarded you better than she did me..." He started to limp over to Croc, fist raised for a fist bump, when his adrenaline finally lowered enough that his strength gave out and he fell forward into him instead.

Lifting his arms to catch GQ was almost automatic. Croc's face wasn't really conducive to showing emotion, but the note of worried concern in his voice was very obvious when he said, "So. Any objections to bringing him back to the isle with us?"

"Let her think he died in the crossfire." Katana shrugged. "Then you can do whatever you need to with him."

Floyd's grip on Rick was firm and tight as he glanced around at the rest of the squad. "We got anything else we need to take care of here? Croc, you take GQ back to the plane. There're med kits there."

Nodding, Croc lifted GQ into his arms, surprisingly gentle and tender, and began to carry him back to their escape route.

"I'm not leaving him here!" Rick said quickly, only relaxing when Floyd's directions ensured GQ was going with them. "When she finds out the truth, she'll try and take him again. I can't let her do that..." He looked up at Floyd, his fear and worry for his brother clear on his face. He looked young and vulnerable and was looking to Floyd for help.

"None of us will let her take him," Diablo said, clearly and firmly. He took Rick's hand and squeezed it.

Floyd's expression was one of frustrated exasperation as he added, "Wouldn't dream of risking more reckless behavior cause your little brother got taken again."

Rick clung to Diablo's hand, giving both men a grateful look. He did look sheepish and apologetic at Floyd's comment of reckless behavior. "Sorry..." he whispered; and it was genuine. "Guess... I should warn you... GQ and I have a history of doing boneheaded stuff that ends up working. Our superiors gave up trying to curb the recklessness because we got results and nothing, they did helped stop it anyway..." It was clear in his voice he knew Floyd and Diablo wouldn't give up and he knew what he had coming.

"Well, you'll be having a hard time sitting in the future, then." Floyd turned Rick back the way they'd come and delivered a hard swat to encourage him to move forward, even as he made sure Diablo could still hold onto Rick's hand. "We've got no reason to stay any longer." He continued to swat Rick as he marched the other man in the direction they needed to take.

Rick managed not to yelp as Floyd and Diablo walked him to the chopper. It was difficult, though, Floyd wasn't being gentle and even with his clothing providing a barrier, it hurt. Floyd and Diablo pulled back enough that he could maintain the illusion of his being in control in front of the chopper pilot- the man was standing guard until everyone had arrived back- but there had been enough swats before then that his backside was tender. He didn't bother to hide his whimper when he sat on his assigned seat.

"You okay, man? " GQ asked, from his position of being pressed close to Croc. The larger man made him feel safe. Until they got away from this hell hole where he'd been experimented on, he wasn't feeling safe by himself.

For as long as GQ stuck near him, Croc was content to keep his hand resting on the smaller man's shoulder, assuming that the close proximity would last only for as long as GQ found his feet. Even the rest of the squad tended to keep their distance from him physically, after all. Still. He answered GQ's question for Rick. "Deadshot and Diablo? They're taking your brother in hand. When we get back to the isle, he's gonna get his ass tanned. Literally."

"Or maybe right here and now," Floyd muttered, still irritated...though he was clearly worried about Rick beneath the irritation.

GQ blinked at that, his gaze turning sharp as he searched his brother's face. "Someone finally got you under control?" His voice was surprised and a bit worried. Not because Rick was being handled; his brother hadn't seemed scared or upset at Croc's words, so it was apparently something he was okay with. No. He was worried this meant he'd lost his brother and best friend to his new relationships. He'd already lost everything else to Waller's machinations. He didn't want to be alone. He pressed closer to Croc without thought, almost snuggling.

"They're trying, at least..." Rick's voice was subdued. "They love me, so won't give up..." He sounded more confident. "And I love them, so I'm trying too... even though I seem to fail more often than not..." He sighed unhappily.

Croc's arm moved, enough to wrap around GQ without thought. This was a side he'd kept hidden from virtually everyone for a long time; a part of himself that had once been him, before he'd decided he might as well be what society had always seen him as. Protective, caring instincts were stirring and returning to the surface, triggered by the smaller man leaning into him.

Diablo squeezed Rick's hand. "We won't give up on you," he declared firmly.

Floyd, knowing the pilot wouldn't be able to see them, shifted Rick over his lap. He didn't pull the other man's pants down, but his hands rubbed and squeezed possessively over Rick's bottom and thighs, before delivering a firm smack and then rubbing the spot he'd just swatted.

Rick continued to grip Diablo's hand tightly. He didn't argue Floyd positioning him. He also didn't hide his reactions; when his tender bottom was squeezed and rubbed, he whimpered softly; when it was smacked, he let himself yelp. GQ was as much family as the squad. He'd know sooner or later. He'd rather it be sooner.

GQ swallowed at watching his brother be handled and not fighting it. Rick seemed relieved. "Why... why are you spanking him?" he asked uncertainly. "Was he not supposed to rescue me?" He couldn't help the hint of fear in his voice. Had Waller decided his usefulness was over? Was he supposed to have been killed? Would Rick leaving him alive sign his own death warrant?

"Cuz lil' boy didn't stop ta think before he saved you, princess!" She grinned at GQ. Croc had princess carried him all the way to the chopper. "He shoulda taken a few seconds to make a plan that didn't risk both of you dying. You shoulda taken a few seconds to think of a way too, considering youz drugged up and tryin ta push the gun away like ya did could got youz shot in da head. Maybe Crocsie should turn _you_ over _his_ knee...."

"He didn't know you were alive. None of us did. If he'd known, if we'd known, there could have been a far safer plan made." Croc's fingers were very lightly stroking over GQ's arms; again, an almost automatic action. If the smaller man gave even a hint of not liking it or pulling away, Croc would pull back and stop. He didn't comment on Harley saying about GQ going over his knee. Even if she had a point, no one would accept him being in charge...caring about them. He wasn't sure why his instincts were driving him to touch GQ, but he was fully prepared for rejection.

Floyd took his time, rubbing and squeezing for several seconds between swatting Rick's backside. He'd bare Rick and spank him properly when they reached the island. For now, he wanted to make sure his lover's attention was fully focused on how much trouble he was in and just who was in charge right now.

"Never usually do stop..." GQ admitted. "Going by the seats of our pants always worked 'fore and no one else cared to change it..." He said pretty much the same thing Flag had told his mates, confirming it as truth for Floyd and Diablo. He relaxed as Croc gently rubbed his arm, pressing closer still. He felt safe with the larger man. With all the sudden changes, he needed safe. Of course, now that he knew Rick was going to be punished for the way he rushed in to rescue him, he felt guilty too. "He was only trying to help me..." he whispered, the guilt clear in his tone.

Rick's attention was fully on Floyd and Diablo, or he would have said something to make GQ feel better. As it was, all he could do was shift, whimper and whine softly as Floyd handled him. Submit to his master's decision and not fight as his bottom was tenderized. When he was actually punished, Floyd wouldn't have to be harsh at all to get through.

"He ain't being punished for trying to help you. He's being punished for taking dangerous chances with his life," Croc stated.

"Maybe she's right," Katana said quietly. "Maybe he needs to go over your knee." She looked directly at Croc.

This time, he responded. "No one ever relied on me to look after them and keep them safe. Give them guidance. Who ever would?" He shrugged, but his actions were at odds with his words. He was still touching GQ.

Raising his knee slightly, Floyd began to heat up Rick's sit spots, delivering several hard smacks to each before he paused once more to rub and to squeeze possessively. While he did, Diablo held Rick's hands, so that he wouldn't reach back automatically.

GQ wrinkled his nose and looked up at Croc incredulously. "Why wouldn't I trust you to look after me and keep me safe...? That's what ya been doin since we first worked together in Midway, dumbass. I trust you more'n I trust most people other 'n Rick. Maybe more, since we tend ta get each other in trouble..." he said, chagrined. He also wrapped his arms around Croc in a loose hug, letting his cheek rest against Croc. He didn't mention Croc providing guidance. He didn't think he needed that, despite what the two women said.

Flag let out a choked cry as his sit spots were targeted. He was grateful Diablo held his hands in place. He needed that.

Someone else touching him...choosing to hug him and outright lean on him...was so alien and unexpected that it took Croc a few moments to be able to respond. Slowly, ever so slowly, he wrapped his arms around GQ in a hug in return. The smaller man was awakening emotions long since buried deep. Desires for love and a family he'd forced himself to let go of, because how could anyone love a monster? Better to become what they all thought he was than let anyone wound him.

Floyd spent the next several minutes of the plane journey rubbing and squeezing more than swatting, although he continued to do that every so often too. Taking this kind of control calmed and settled something inside him; filled him with a sense of satisfaction as he demonstrated his claim and control over Rick.

GQ, once he was sure Croc wasn’t going to knock him into next year for cuddling him, let himself cuddle and snuggle as much as the larger man would allow. It settled the last of his nerves that waking up in a strange place- no friends or teammates, being experimented on when he knew he should be dead- had caused. He watched as his brother was handled by his mate and found himself whispering, "We did it together. He shouldn't be the only one in trouble..."

Rick wasn't able to stop his own sense of belonging when Floyd claimed him in front of everyone. He hadn't been prepared for the intense feeling and suddenly dropped, his whimpers and whines softening as tears spilled down his face and his body went still in submission.

Probably, most people - if they thought about Croc's skin at all - figured he couldn't really feel anything. That wasn't true. One hand wandered up to the back of GQ's head, cradling it in his palm, the soft strands of hair tickling his palm. His other arm remained wrapped around GQ's waist, his other large hand resting on one hip. He wasn't even sure where the words came from...but he was speaking them without thinking. "He won't be the only one in trouble." It had never occurred to him to take on that kind of responsibility for someone else. Not until now.

Floyd, aware that Rick had dropped, let his hands rest on the other man's bottom, rubbing and squeezing both cheeks possessively. He'd leave Rick dropped until they started their descent and then planned to coax the other man out.

GQ figured the response should worry him, but it didn't. He knew Croc wouldn't hurt him; for the first time in months, he felt completely safe and protected. He pressed closer still, nearly on Croc's lap and held tight before the drugs overcame him and his grip relaxed as he fell asleep.

Harley sighed at seeing both of the men relying so heavily on other people without fear or shame. It made her feel good, seeing that level of trust. "Baby boy fell asleep, Crocsie..." she whispered, so as not to wake GQ up. "An lil boy ain't far off..." she whispered to Floyd and Diablo.

"He'll probably need to sleep more once we're on the isle," Croc commented.

"I'll rouse him enough so he can look like he's in charge when we exit," Floyd answered Harley, stroking his fingers through Rick's hair.

Harley nodded at her teammates. "Good. Waller can’t know. And we ain't giving GQ back either." Her statement was calm. She had no doubt they all agreed about keeping GQ and keeping Waller in the dark.

"Can't," Diablo murmured. "Our little boy would never recover if he lost his little brother." He pressed a gentle, tender kiss to Rick's cheek.

"Family means everything. Gotta keep it together and protected..." Harkness agreed solemnly.

"No losing anyone," Katana murmured.

Noticing that the plane was beginning its descent, Floyd spoke softly to Rick, calling him back and up to them.

Even under, Rick was always listening for his masters. A few seconds after Floyd began to call to him, Rick was blinking and giving a shaky whine. "G... gotta get up?" he asked, knowing he had to clear his face of any sign of weakness or lack of control... at least until the chopper had dropped them off and they were alone again.

GQ stayed asleep.

"We're descending." Diablo kissed him gently. "Croc's got your brother. All you have to do is worry about the act until we're safe on the island."

"Y... yessir..." Rick swallowed hard, taking several deep breaths before carefully sitting up beside Floyd and Diablo. He began his 'act' immediately, needing time to get himself under control. "My face... it looks like I've been crying?" he asked, in worry.

"You just found your presumed dead little brother. Even big bad he-man like you are allowed tears of happiness when the dead are returned to you..." Digger grunted.

"If we're trying to keep that a secret from Waller for as long as possible, though, we don't want even a hint showing," Floyd said. "If she kept GQ's survival a secret from us, I'm hoping she didn't mention who he was to the pilot."

Reaching for the med kit, Diablo took out a cloth and some water and began to carefully wipe Rick's face.

Rick held still for his mate to wash him. "Thank you," he said gruffly, surprised his voice was steady. He was as ready as he'd ever be to face the pilot and to answer Waller's questions when she contacted him to debrief.

Soon, the chopper landed and the pilot was opening the hatch to the landing pad. Rick was the first one off, standing next to the pilot while the rest of the team got off, gathered their equipment and headed down the path to the bungalows. He didn't let any of the turmoil inside him show, looking like he was completely in control. Once everyone had disappeared down the path, he did a quick check to make certain they had everything, then turned to the pilot. "You're clear for take-off..." he stated, knowing the pilot would fly to a nearby fueling ship.

Croc had carried GQ off the plane, but a more perplexed look was coming over his face as he looked over the remaining free bungalows. Where was the best place for the smaller man to stay? Figuring Rick would know, he lingered, GQ still clasped protectively to himself, to ask once the pilot had gone.

Once the pilot had taken off, Rick had quickly followed down the path. He caught up with Croc. "We need to go to the main bungalow for first aid, make sure no one is wounded..." he said, leaving it unsaid that he'd be getting another ass-whooping too. "He can let us know where he wants to stay then. Everyone else got to pick their quarters. Don't see why he shouldn't." He led the way to the main bungalow, where everyone else was waiting.

Waller was already trying to contact him for the debrief when he stepped into the building. "If you all will take care of first aid, I'll get the talk with Waller out of the way..." he said firmly, still maintaining a control over his act. He couldn't afford Waller to become suspicious.

Croc just nodded and carried CQ to the main building, quickly telling Floyd and Diablo why Rick wasn't with them yet.

Diablo had grabbed the first aid kits and was now preparing food, while Floyd began checking with everyone for injuries.

###

Rick detoured to the planning room, answering the call on the radio from Waller. It took him a lot longer than he wanted. She seemed suspicious, asking him questions that made him think she knew they'd found and retrieved GQ. He didn't give her any clues that he knew what she was doing, though. If they told her about GQ, it would be a team decision and definitely include GQ in the choice. An hour after he'd begun, she finally ended the debriefing, telling him to, "Get that wound looked at before you bleed out...." He'd blinked in surprise, only just noticing that he'd got grazed by a bullet or a knife during the mission. He didn't know which. He was a bit surprised no one had noticed, as carefully as Floyd had looked him over. Unless he hadn't been bleeding badly and had somehow made it worse in the hour, he was talking to her. Given how tense he was, he wouldn't be surprised if that's what had happened.

Shutting down the connection, he slumped and slowly walked out into the main area, removing his shirt as he did so. "I uh... must have reopened a wound or something while talking to Waller..." he said sheepishly.

Floyd immediately headed over to Rick's side, grabbing the first aid kit. After checking the wound, he began to treat it.

"She's suspicious... kept asking leading questions that make me think she expected us to find GQ and the fact I didn't mention him has her worried..." Rick began telling the others of the conversation. They were past him hiding information as need-to-know. They were his team. His family. They needed to know.

"Eventually, she'll find out..." GQ said softly.

"Not until you're healed and those drugs are out of your system..." Rick said forcefully.

Croc voiced his own agreement. "You're not going back to her. She don't have your best interests in mind. If she did, she woulda told your brother you lived."

Floyd finished treating Rick's wound and then encouraged him to sit down to eat, glancing at CQ. "You give any thought to what bungalow you want?"

GQ blushed and rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly. The truth was, he didn't want to stay alone. He'd been alone the last many months, except when the doctors were doing their tests; and he knew he'd never feel safe or at ease if he was by himself. Still... it was hard to admit and made him feel like a bit of a coward. And if he couldn't stay with Rick; which, given he was living with Floyd and Diablo, it would be too crowded if they added him in, he didn't want to be with anyone but Croc. And why would Croc want to give up his space? Croc didn't like people. Least, he didn't used to. He didn't see how he could impose on the larger man.

"Youz don't hafta stay alone if you don't wanna..." Harley had seen and interpreted the look.

"I don't want to put anyone out..." GQ responded hesitantly, moving closer to Croc without thinking.

Rick was shoveling his meal in hungrily, but didn't say anything. He knew GQ had to be able to ask for what he needed, just like the rest of them.

While GQ wasn't snuggling, Croc did give in to instinct and let his hand rest on the smaller man's shoulder. He didn't mention sharing his bungalow; it didn't even occur to him that anyone would want to be around him.

"Ask. Someone can always say no if they want." Katana shrugged.

Blushing, feeling like he was being unnecessarily needy, but knowing he wouldn't do well on his own, GQ finally looked up at Croc. "Would it bother you too much if I stayed with you?" he asked. It was obvious he didn't think Croc would want him. He looked like he was bracing himself for rejection.

"You want to stay with me?" Croc sounded shocked...but beneath that shock, there was a note of happiness and almost one of hope. He was alone because he was used to it; being alone had never been his first choice.

"Well... yeah..." GQ said hesitantly. He heard the shock and was having a hard time understanding why Croc would be surprised. "I feel safest with you..." he admitted in a small voice, ashamed and afraid Croc would be disgusted by his weakness.

Hesitantly, Croc wrapped his arms around GQ, a big part of him wanting to pull the other man onto his lap...though he didn't. "You're the first...the only one." The words came out in a whisper, barely carrying to the smaller man's ears. "No one else ever did...ever felt safe with the monster."

"Well... they were all just fucking idiots, then..." GQ declared confidently. He wrapped his arms tight around Croc, relaxing against the larger man, all but crawling onto his lap because that should be up to Croc, not him.

Harley made a cooing noise. "So sweet...."

With GQ pressing nearer, Croc let himself pull the smaller man onto his lap. He held him much the same way as he had on the plane; one hand resting against the back of his head, the other on one hip.

GQ let out a happy sigh, nestling close.

Rick had finished his meal by this point and stood up to clean up his mess. He was the last to eat and everyone else had already cleaned up after themselves. It didn't take long and, taking a deep breath, he walked into the sitting room, where everyone had gathered. Diablo and Floyd were sat on a couch, the rest of the squad settled on various chairs so they all faced each other. He walked to stand next to Floyd's knee. "For what it's worth... I'm really not deliberately doing stuff I know worries you..." he said quietly, before unbuttoning his pants, shoving them and his underwear down to his knees, then laying over Floyd's lap and reaching his hands out for Diablo to hold in place.

GQ's eyes widened. "What the...?" He might have been told what was going to happen, but it still hadn't prepared him for seeing it.

"Your brother needs to learn to take better care of himself," Croc commented, not having really let go of GQ. As he had on the plane, he stroked lightly down the smaller man's arms.

Diablo took Floyd's hands, squeezing them gently. "You need to remember who you belong to. Who you need to stay alive and healthy for."

Floyd wrapped his arm around Rick's waist, rubbing his bottom for a moment or two. It was already pink and warm from the swats he'd already given his lover, but he didn't give any concession to that. Instead, he lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

Rick's butt was already sore and tender from the warm-up he'd been given on the plane. He didn't intend to be brave, or fight what he deserved either. So, when the first swat landed, firm and hard, he let himself yelp in pain. And when his mate continued with the correction, he let himself squirm, whimper, whine and cry. He deserved this and he wasn't going to pretend otherwise. His reactions belonged to Floyd and Diablo.

Floyd completed one full circuit of smacks, down to Rick's thighs, and paused to rub the other man's bottom before he started over from the top, the smacks still just as firm. Just as hard.

By the time Floyd began a second circuit, Rick was squirming like a hooked worm, only Diablo and Floyd's tight grips holding him in place. His whimpers and whines had evolved into tiny, yelped cries with each swat and tears were streaming down his face. It hurt. It hurt so bad. And he wasn't even considering hiding the fact. He'd been negligent, taking risks that hadn't been thought out first. "Sorry... was bad... sorry..." he sobbed, as Floyd got close to ending the second circuit.

Diablo leaned forward and nuzzled Rick's face as Floyd began a third circuit. "You risked taking yourself from us," he murmured. "Taking yourself from your masters. That doesn't make you bad, little boy. Just naughty."

"Don't wanna be taken from you... didn't mean to be n... naughty..." Rick choked out, before slumping over Floyd's lap and sobbing.

GQ turned his face and hid it against Croc's chest. This seemed so personal, but no one seemed uncomfortable with watching his commander, his brother, being reduced to the state of a sobbing child. He couldn't say he was uncomfortable himself, though he didn't want to watch it. He knew Rick well enough to see that the other man needed what was happening. Still... he was the reason Rick had got into trouble with his mates and he felt guilty about that.

Floyd forced himself to deliver a final flurry of swats and then he stopped, helping Rick onto his and Diablo's laps so they could both cuddle and soothe him.

Croc still cradled the back of CQ's head in his hand, fingers sliding through the soft strands of hair.

Rick continued to sob as he was held close and tight by his masters. It was soon apparent he was sobbing over more than being spanked, though. Through his choked tears, eventually, his words became understandable. "Sorry left you alone so long... shoulda known... shoulda found you...."

GQ looked up at that. "What...? No! Waller didn't want me found. She made sure it looked like I was dead. You can't blame yourself!"

"We _all_ thought he was dead," Floyd pointed out reasonably. "Waller's been manipulating us all. It wasn't your fault."

Diablo stroked Rick's hair. "As soon as you knew, you got him free. And now he's here. And none of us will let Waller have him."

"Too damn right," Croc muttered.

It took several minutes of sobbing before Rick was able to calm, but eventually, the reassurances broke through to him and he calmed. "We... we got my brother back and she won't get him again..." he repeated, his voice certain. Taking a deep breath, he shivered. "I... I'm tired..." he said wearily.

GQ smiled as Rick finally calmed and accepted that he was safe. "I'm kinda tired too..." he said quietly.

"I don't think there's anything left to discuss for tonight, so we can all retire now." Floyd carefully moved Rick's clothing back into place and then stood up, him and Diablo still holding onto their lover.

Rick gave GQ a small smile. "We can talk in the morning?"

GQ nodded. "Of course." He watched as Floyd and Diablo led Rick out of the building, heading toward their bungalow. He noticed Digger, Harley and Katana leaving as well. When it was just Croc and him in the main building, he looked up at Croc. "It really is okay? If I stay with you?" He couldn't help sounding uncertain and insecure.

"Yeah. Even if I'm not sure why you'd want to," Croc admitted. "Hell, I don't even know why you want to keep cuddling up to me. But I can't complain. It feels good." That admittance was uttered much more softly.

"It feels good to me too... why wouldn't I want to?" GQ slanted his head, giving Croc a confused look. "I know you think I should be, but I'm not scared of you. I trust you and I feel safe with you..." He bit his lip. "I just don't want to force myself on you...."

"You're not forcing anything on me." Croc let his thick fingers stroke through CQ's hair. "Never been this physically close to anyone. Not in a long time." There was an almost wistful note to his voice...maybe even one of longing.

"Then we can stay close. It makes me feel safe." GQ couldn't help yawning and nuzzling against Croc as the larger man ran fingers through his hair. "Did you mean it? That Rick wouldn't be the only one in trouble for what happened?" GQ hadn’t meant to sound hopeful, but it didn't sit right with him that Rick was spanked for how he'd chosen to rescue him, when GQ had assisted him in the same dangerous manner.

"I meant it." Croc continued to stroke his fingers through GQ's hair, taking advantage of the fact the smaller man wasn't pulling away. "But it can wait until after you've slept. Guessing you probably didn't get nearly enough of that."

"Actually... it felt like all I did was sleep..." GQ huffed. "They kept me drugged, so I wouldn't fight them when they tested their stuff on me...."

"Drugged sleep isn't the same as true rest. And you're clearly tired." Croc stood, carefully lifting GQ into his arms, planning to carry him to their bungalow.

GQ gripped onto Croc tightly. "That's true. And the nightmares didn't make it restful sleep, either..." He nuzzled and yawned again.

Carrying GQ into the bungalow, Croc commented, "There's only one bed set up at the moment, but I can take the floor. Lay in front of the door so you know no one'll be getting past me."

"No!" GQ gripped more tightly, then blushed. "I... if you don't want to share a bed, I understand, but I can sleep on the floor... by the bed. I... I know it makes me a coward, but I need to be in touching range...." He looked at the floor, unable to face Croc.

"It don't make you a coward." Croc sat down on the bed, carefully placing GQ on it and then stretching out next to him. "We'll take the bed. Not the floor." He reached out to stroke down the smaller arm's man again.

"Thank you..." GQ quivered, pressing as close to Croc as possible, every part of him touching. It was soothing and it didn't take long for him to fall into the first peaceful sleep he'd had since before Midway.

In response, Croc wrapped his arms around the smaller man, careful not to hold him too tight. He lay awake a few minutes more, a sense of tender caring surfacing inside him. He let himself nuzzle into CQ's hair before sleep overtook him too.

***

GQ was surprised when he woke up late the next morning. He'd slept through the entire night. The drugs had worked their way out of his system and he was much more alert. And hungry. His stomach growled loudly.

Croc had woken early, but hadn't moved from the bed, choosing not to pull away from CQ. He heard the smaller man's stomach growling and said, "There'll probably be breakfast left." He began to carefully pull back, not sure CQ would want him to continue touching.

GQ felt Croc pulling away and held on more tightly, before loosening his grip, in case the other man didn't want to touch him when they weren't sleeping. "Sorry... being a baby again..." he said sheepishly. He blushed faintly. He knew there was no way Croc wouldn't feel his body's reaction to being pressed against him. He'd always had a crush on Croc, feeling safe with the larger man even before he'd been taken.

Croc stopped pulling away; partly because of GQ holding onto him more tightly and partly because of the very obvious reaction he could feel. Touching the smaller man's arm, he looked searchingly into his eyes. "I never...." He paused. Hesitated. "No one's ever reacted to me like that before," he finally settled on.

"Does it... upset you?" GQ asked hesitantly, a guilty look on his face. He didn't want Croc to feel uncomfortable and it was highly probable GQ's crush was entirely one-sided. He wouldn't push himself on the other man.

"No." Croc's response was honest, his voice almost raw with emotion. "But I've never been with anyone. Man or woman. If this is something you want, you'll have to guide me." He was taking a chance, admitting that he didn't know what to do. Letting GQ see him vulnerable in the same way the other man had become vulnerable to him.

GQ smiled at that, happy that he hadn't been rejected. "We'll need some supplies... I can ask Rick for them at breakfast...."

Croc nodded agreeably to that. "Can you walk?" Really, he was asking GQ if he wanted to walk; but he wasn't sure how to admit that carrying the smaller man was something that made him feel good.

GQ looked down bashfully. "I can... but... I kinda like you carrying me..." he admitted hesitantly.

"I like it too." Croc stood and then carefully lifted GQ into his arms, carrying the smaller man from their bungalow and into the main building.

Harley was sitting at the table, playing with her pancakes, when they came in. "Finally! Someone else is awake! I was about to go bang on doors!" She pouted. "Pancake batter is in the kitchen if ya want pancakes!" she added, with a smile.

"No one else is up yet?" GQ blinked.

"Nope!" Harley said, popping the 'p', before stuffing a bite of pancake into her mouth.

Croc nodded in thanks to Harley and carried GQ into the kitchen, so he could start making them both pancakes.

GQ grinned as Croc kept carrying him. Once in the kitchen, though, he patted the reptile man on the shoulder to be put down. "Do you actually like pancakes? Because if not, I can make a few while you find something more to your taste...."

Croc put GQ down and shrugged. "Never been a picky eater. Pancakes are fine."

"Okay... well, in that case... I'm about to introduce you to something that will make every other pancake pale in comparison..." GQ grinned, before grabbing a pound of bacon from the fridge. Cutting it into bite-sized chunks, he poured batter onto the skillet, then dropped bacon chunks all over, so that each bite of pancake would have bacon in it.

At that moment Rick walked into the kitchen and noticed what he was doing. "Adventure Time?"

"Makin' bacon pancakes... makin' bacon pancakes... makin bacoooon... pancakes!" GQ began singing. By the time he'd finished, Rick was singing with him.

"And people call me crazy..." Harley, having followed Rick, Floyd and Diablo into the kitchen, to wash her dishes, muttered.

Croc glanced at the others, clearly confused. "This is normal behavior?" He wasn't sure he could really go by what Harley said; her head was all kinds of messed up.

Floyd shrugged. "Depending on who you're with. There enough batter for everyone, or do we need to make up some more?"

"I think Harley was planning for a party," GQ said. "Plenty of batter for everyone and plenty of options to add to it or top the pancakes with...." He finished up what he'd made for Croc and him and moved out of the way so Rick could make some for his mates and himself.

Croc moved a bit nearer to CQ; within touching range, though he left it up to the other man if he wanted to take that extra step or not.

GQ gently bumped shoulders with Croc before leading him out to the dining table. Croc made him feel small and delicate, something no one else had ever done once he'd grown to full size. It didn't bother him, though. It contributed to the feeling of safety, as well as attraction, he felt.

Katana had arrived by this point and she nodded to the two men before heading into the kitchen.

Croc sat down, close to GQ, and took a cautious bit of the pancake.

GQ watched expectantly, hoping Croc liked what he'd made. He wanted to do something to make the larger man happy.

Croc ate about half of the pancake and then grinned at GQ. "It's good." There was an appreciative, happy note in his voice.

GQ grinned happily. "Good. Glad you like it..." he said warmly.

"Well. You made it." Croc's voice was low, barely carrying to the smaller man.

GQ laughed in amusement. "That don't necessarily mean it tastes good... I could be a horrible cook," he pointed out.

Croc shrugged. "No one ever cooked for me before. It's good, but even if it wasn't, I'd eat it and appreciate the effort you made."

GQ's grin softened. "I like doing things for you... feels good."

A bit more confidently now, Croc carefully wrapped his arm around GQ's shoulders; not pulling him onto his lap, but embracing him.

GQ happily leaned into embrace, eating his own pancakes. He glanced up as Rick came into the dining room, followed by Deadshot and Diablo. His brother had apparently had a sweet tooth, because his pancakes were filled with chocolate chips. He watched as Rick sat down with a wince. He didn't say anything, didn't think Rick would appreciate him drawing attention to it, but he hunched slightly as a sense of guilt speared through him again. Rick had got into trouble saving him. Maybe if GQ had said something instead of barreling ahead with him, he would have done things differently and not got in trouble.

Diablo and Floyd sat down with Rick, one on either side of him.

Croc lightly grasped GQ's shoulder. "I'll take care of things before you guide me," he murmured.

GQ could feel his face flushing, even as he smiled and nodded an agreement. Speaking of guiding... he cleared his throat and looked at Rick. "I... I don't have anything here, need to order some stuff... but until then... you wouldn't happen to have any lube or lotion I could have, do you?" He blushed even darker as his voice actually squeaked at the end.

Rick gave him a wide-eyed look, glancing between him and Croc. "Uh... yeah. There's actually a box in the storage area... you can take what you need...."

Croc just nodded, figuring GQ knew better than him what they needed. Having finished his breakfast, he stood up and glanced questioningly at GQ.

"Storage area's that way?" GQ asked. At Rick's nod, he picked up his and Croc's dirty dishes and took them back to the kitchen, putting them in the dishwasher. Then went to the storage area and got a bottle of lube and lotion both. He then leaned into Croc, content to let the larger man lead him back to their bungalow.

Croc wrapped his arm around GQ's shoulders, hugging him against his side, as he led the smaller man to the bungalow.

As soon as they were in the bungalow, door shut, GQ turned and wrapped his arms around Croc tightly. "I... thank you for being here for me. Everything is so unsettling...."

Croc wrapped his arms around GQ in return; careful not to hold on too tight and risk hurting him, but holding on all the same. "Wouldn't do anything else," he replied. "I liked you even before. Back when the mission started."

"I hoped you might... you treated me different... still... I couldn't see you wanting someone so much weaker than you. So squishy." GQ smiled.

"Someone I can protect. Look after. Take care of." Croc let himself nuzzle into CQ's hair. "I never would have let myself hope for it before."

"Never had anyone want to take care of me... not after I got big enough to take care of himself... I... It's nice..." he admitted hesitantly.

"Your brother's got Deadshot and Diablo looking out for him. Taking care of him." Croc ran his hands down GQ's arms. "You got me."

"Forever? For everything?" GQ asked curiously... hopefully.

"Not been anyone else attracted to me. Or who I'm drawn to and attracted to," Croc said honestly.

"Their loss... My very lucky gain..." GQ grinned, leaning up and kissing Croc.

Croc returned the kiss, though a bit hesitantly. He'd been honest about his lack of experience and kissing? That was something he'd never done.

Kissing Croc was different than kissing a normal human. His mouth was wider, thinner, harder... and his teeth were sharp. But GQ was determined and a quick learner, so it didn't take long before he found a way that worked. He coaxed Croc to respond, letting out happy moans and sighs when Croc did something he especially liked.

Croc paid close attention to the other man's reactions. He was very careful not to risk biting GQ, but put a bit more pressure behind the kiss due to the other man's encouragement. One hand dropped to GQ's hip, while his other clasped the back of his head.

Feeling Croc's possessive protectiveness left a warm, liquid feeling coursing through GQ's blood. He'd never wanted to be the 'weaker' partner before, but Croc had him wanting that. He made very happy sounds as Croc held him.

Further encouraged by the sounds GQ was making, Croc carefully untucked the smaller man's shirt, so he could touch and stroke bare skin. He was very careful not to scratch or otherwise cause discomfort with his rougher skin.

"That... that feels good... don't... you don't have to treat me like glass..." GQ groaned, pressing back against Croc's fingers to get more friction.

"I don't want to risk harming you. Scratching you. I have sharp teeth and claws." But Croc pressed a bit more firmly, running his fingers over the smaller man's hips.

"I trust you... I know you won't hurt me... even if I get scratched a little if we play rough, it won't be dangerous..." he said confidently.

Croc ran his fingers through GQ's hair and then tucked one finger into the waistband of the smaller man's pants. He wanted...needed...to be touching bare skin.

GQ let his hands roam all over Croc's chest, arms, shoulders. "I'm yours..." he said, quietly but firmly... confidently. "I belong to you and if you want me naked... I think maybe being undressed by you would feel really... would make me feel like that I'm yours..." He bit his lip uncertainly, not sure if he was pushing too hard.

"I'm worried I might rip your clothes. No matter how careful I am," Croc admitted quietly. He nuzzled into GQ's hair, inhaling the smaller man's scent.

"Do you want me naked? You could... maybe... order me to undress for you... while you watch... tell me exactly what to take off... when... how...." GQ blushed.

"I want you naked." Croc's voice was hoarse, giving away just how affected he was by the other man. "I want you to take off your shirt."

"Yessir..." GQ's voice was just as rough as he stepped back far enough to obey, to give Croc a good view, and carefully removed his shirt, making sure to flex and move in such a way Croc couldn't help but notice his nipples hardening, or that his skin was flush with desire.

Croc's whole attention was entirely focused on GQ, following every movement the other man made. "Shoes," he directed, his voice low.

"Yessir..." GQ licked his lips, taking a shaky breath before deliberately turning his back toward Croc. Not only did it give his potential mate the chance to see his naked back... it gave the larger man a clear view of his butt, as he bent over to untie his shoes and slowly remove them. To draw it out a little longer- he liked feeling Croc look at his ass- he also slowly removed his socks, shifting and moving in such a way, it was almost like a sensual dance just for Croc.

Croc's breath hitched, a small sound of arousal escaping him. That arousal was even more obvious when he stepped forward, letting his hands gently but possessively grasp GQ's hips. Once more, he leaned in and inhaled the smaller man's scent.

GQ shivered as he straightened, Croc close enough that GQ's back pressed against his chest and his bottom was snug against Croc's arousal... only his jeans and underwear separating them.

Croc rubbed his thumbs in slow circles against GQ's hips, leaning forward to press his nose against the back of the smaller man's neck and inhale deeply.

GQ shivered, feeling Croc so close behind him, breathing him in. He couldn't help thinking of when they first met, when everyone else was scared of the large mutant, but GQ chose to tease him instead. He'd get up in Croc's space and grin in amusement, asking, 'What? Are you gonna eat me?' And Croc would huff out in an amused, pretend put-out voice, 'You're too skinny to eat.' Looking over his shoulder, GQ gave Croc a teasing look. "Gonna eat me?" His tone was as joking as it had ever been, but there was an underlying element that had never been there before, which, combined with the look, gave the words a completely different meaning.

Croc leaned forward, pressing a kiss to GQ's lips. "Maybe." He breathed the word out, grasping GQ's hips possessive.

GQ kissed back, moaning softly at the action and at the words. "I think I'd like being your dinner..." His voice shook slightly. And then he realized what he'd just said and blushed again. "...Can't seem to control my mouth with you..." he said sheepishly.

"Can't seem to control myself with you." Croc hooked his fingers inside GQ's pants, his thick digits sliding over the smaller man's backside. "Every instinct tells me to claim you as mine." His voice was hoarse. Thick with desire, want, need.

"Looks like our instincts are in agreement, then..." GQ was almost breathless. "Because I want to be claimed...."

Once again, Croc buried his nose in GQ's hair, inhaling his scent. "I want to rip the rest of these clothes from you." His voice was very low.

"Should I take them off, then?" GQ asked hesitantly. He had no doubt Rick would order him things, since he currently had nothing. Croc would insist on it, even if he didn't think of it on his own. But if Croc ripped his pants and underwear off, he'd either have to walk around naked until the purchases arrived, or stay in the bungalow. He would do either option if that's what Croc wanted, but maybe stripping the rest of the way for the larger man would settle the need.

"Yes." Croc squeezed GQ's hips and then stepped back. "Slow." The word came out nearly a growl. He had been completely honest; every instinct was screaming at him to take the other man as his. Holding back was hard.

"Yes, sir..." GQ carefully unbuttoned his jeans; slowly, carefully sliding them and his underwear down past his hips to mid-thigh. Then, glancing over his shoulder at Croc, he slowly bent over, continuing to slide the clothing down past his knees until he could safely step out of them. He made certain Croc had a good view of his backside as he did so, letting it wiggle and sway just enough to be interesting. Once the last bit of clothing was removed, he slowly stood straight again, turning to face Croc, his body on full display. "Yours..." he promised, in a rough voice.

Croc took two steps closer to GQ, reaching out to draw the smaller man tight against his own body. He buried his face in the smaller man's neck and breathed in deeply, hands rubbing down GQ's back, exploring the length of his spine...touching and rubbing bare skin possessively and exploratory.

GQ shivered as Croc explored. Feeling the larger man's hands rubbing over bare skin... dwarfing him... made him feel so small and vulnerable and it felt _good_. He wanted to feel this way always with Croc, relying on the other to protect and own him.

Croc explored and touched a bit more before he then began to lead GQ to the bed. He reached it and lifted the smaller man in his arms, setting GQ on the bed. He then began to stroke his fingers along the other man's chest, circling each nipple.

GQ's breath caught in his throat and he arched his back so Croc had better access to his nipples. "...Feels good..." he said softly, in encouragement.

In response to the encouragement, Croc continued to stroke each nipple, careful to make sure he didn't scratch or tear. "When I claim you fully, I'll flip us over. So that you're on top." He didn't want to risk squishing GQ with his weight.

GQ smiled at that, squirming slightly and still pushing his chest up into Croc's hands. "That... that will be better for the first time... but... eventually, I want you on me, pinning me down, controlling and holding and owning..." he ground out, his voice catching with a tiny whimper as his nipples became more and more sensitive.

"When I can be sure it won't harm you." Croc leaned in and kissed GQ deeply; as deeply as he could without risking biting the smaller man. "Would you like me to touch you anywhere else?" he asked softly.

GQ kissed back, opening up for Croc with a happy sigh, only pulling back when he was asked the question. Giving a tiny laugh, he answered impishly, "Everywhere... but I... I'd like to feel you rub... squeeze my backside... W... while you lick me?" he finished, with a hesitantly hopeful whisper.

Croc carefully rolled the smaller man onto his stomach, beginning to rub his large hands over GQ's backside. He kissed the base of the other man's spine before beginning to lick, taste, the skin.

GQ quivered in place and let out a satisfied moan as he felt his entire bottom covered by Croc's hands, felt the flesh squeezed gently. "Feels so good," he whimpered, as he felt Croc's tongue on his spine, just above his bottom. He parted his legs, bringing his knees forward slightly so that his bottom raised just a little and Croc could fit between his thighs, leaving himself vulnerable in every way.

Croc settled comfortably between GQ's thighs, his hands rubbing and gently squeezing the smaller man's bottom as he began to lick slowly upwards, travelling the length of GQ's spine.

"So good..." GQ sighed, content to lay still under Croc and let the larger man lick him all over. He hadn't realized how erogenous his _skin_ was... until Croc's tongue was bathing him, _tasting_ him, so unabashedly. He couldn't help wondering how far Croc would want to take his tasting... he couldn't help but want the larger man to taste everything, _take_ everything, he possible could.

"You taste so good." Croc whispered the words against GQ's skin. "If I'd known how good you would feel like this, I would have taken you much sooner." He gently squeezed each of the smaller man's buttocks.

GQ groaned as he was squeezed, widening his legs just a little further and arching his back so his bottom pushed into Croc's hands. "Love feeling you tongue me..." he admitted breathlessly, his words catching in his throat. "Love feeling you over me, taking what you want... what I want to give to you...."

Croc's hands moved a little bit lower, caressing and squeezing along GQ's thighs. His tongue reached the other man's neck and he gently pressed with his teeth; not biting or even nipping, because he didn't want to harm GQ, but instinct had him wanting to mark the other man in some way.

GQ shivered at feeling the teeth. "Yes... want to wear your mark... belong to you!" he babbled softly, body shaking.

Pressing his nose into GQ's neck, Croc murmured, "My teeth are sharp. I don't want to harm you."

"You... you can bite someplace not too dangerous. Might be sore for a while, but we have antibiotic cream... you can take care of the bite... and I'll have... I'll have my badge of belonging..." he said hesitantly. He didn't want to upset Croc. It surprised him how badly he wanted the larger man to mark him.

The idea was tempting. More tempting than Croc thought it should be. He kissed the back of GQ's neck. "I feel like I'm imagining you." There was a trace of amusement in his voice. "Wishing so much for a companion, I conjured you up." The amusement slipped into sadness; remembered pain of loneliness. Of people running and scared of the 'monster'.

GQ bumped his bottom upwards into Croc's hands again. "Not imagined, Big Boy... want you so much. Want to be taken apart by you and put back together in a way that only _you_ will ever be enough for me, _ever again_..." His voice was rough with need. "Want to have you mark me, but if it's too soon for that... then want to feel your tongue on me again, damnit... all over me, inside and out..." He whimpered with need. "...Least then I can _feel_ like you marked me, even if it isn't permanent...."

"It doesn't feel too soon," Croc said honestly. "But I don't want you to regret it. Even if I marked you where it would be hidden under your clothes, it would still be there." He let his teeth brush gently against the back of GQ's shoulder.

"I won't regret it. I've wanted to belong to you since nearly the day we met. I just... I never thought you'd want me like that, so I didn't make any moves. Settled for being friends, if you were willing. But when you had my back at Midway... you were the reason I'm even alive and then you thought I'd died anyway and they took me, but I know you tried your hardest to protect me and... I swore if I ever got the chance, I'd let you know. I want to be yours. I do! And I'll never ever regret it!" GQ's voice was fervent in his effort to put all his feelings into the words. "I know marking me is a big step, though. Maybe you wanna think about it. Decide the best place and all. I won't push to rush..." He swallowed hard.

"I want you." Croc's voice was soft; raw with honesty. "You were the first person I cared about after I cut myself off from everyone. I didn't let myself grieve when I thought you'd died. But it broke me." He pressed a bit harder with his teeth. "I want to mark you. I want you to belong to me."

"Make me yours, then..." GQ begged softly. "Let me belong to you...."

Croc kissed GQ's shoulder and then he bit; careful not to go too deep, but making sure there would be a mark left.

GQ let out a tiny hiss at the pain, because as much as he _wanted_ this, it did hurt, but he held still so that the mark would be perfect and not marred... and so that the wound wouldn't tear. Croc would never forgive himself if he tore GQ. "...Yours..." he whispered, in a teary, but proud voice.

Croc carefully pulled back, releasing the smaller man. "Mine," he whispered, before moving to collect the cream. He began to carefully treat the bite mark.

GQ stayed perfectly in place while Croc treated and bandaged the wound. He had every intention of begging his mate to get between his legs, on top of him and continue exploring his body with hands and tongue. He wanted it even more, now that he felt Croc had truly taken ownership of him. "Love you... need you... so much...." he breathed out.

"I love you." Croc's voice was hoarse, raw, with emotion. He finished bandaging the wound and let his hands glide down to GQ's backside once more, resuming licking the smaller man's back.

GQ groaned with pleasure. "Love feeling your tongue on me..." he said. "Feels like I'm being selfish... greedy... what do you want?"

"You." Croc's response was honest. Heartfelt. "Nothing but you."

"Oh... you've got me... forever...." GQ shivered, wiggling just enough to encourage Croc to keep licking... to keep squeezing and rubbing. "Gonna love having you fill me up..." He moaned, opening his legs just a little further, angling his bottom just a little better for access. "Your tongue feels so good... could lie here all day just having you taste me..." He shivered.

"I know I'm much larger than a normal human," Croc said. "I'm worried I will hurt you when I take you." He gently squeezed GQ's buttocks. "This is my first time being intimate with anyone."

"We'll go slow enough... by the time we get to you filling me, you'll have got me ready..." GQ swallowed hard, his breathing heavy. "I'll be sobbing and begging for you to do it, you'll have me so wet and stretched open for you..." he promised, in a shaky voice.

"Then guide me." Croc's voice was soft, but still commanding. "Teach me how to prepare you. How to safely claim you. How to make you beg."

GQ thought of everything he wanted to give Croc... everything he wanted to be given. And he knew he wanted to draw this out as long as possible, make it last. "If... if I ask for something you don't wanna give or do... you gotta tell me..." He whimpered softly.

"I will," Croc promised, voice thick and heavy with desire.

"Ok..." GQ's voice was shaky with need. He was fully aroused, just from Croc licking his back and rubbing and squeezing his butt. "Ok. I think... I think we'll stick with your tongue a little bit longer. If... if you want to lick back down my spine again..." His voice caught.

Croc returned to licking his way down GQ's spine, going slow...taking his time. He didn't want to rush things either; wanted to draw it out for as long as possible.

Groaning softly, GQ brought his legs a little further out, opening himself up to Croc's touch and gaze. He arched just enough that his member swung gently between his thighs, obviously aroused and no longer hidden. His hole was partly exposed also, his legs far enough apart, Croc could easily move between them. "Please, don't stop..." He whimpered. Feeling Croc licking him while his large hands held GQ immobile, squeezing and rubbing, it was heady. GQ had never felt so overpowered and he loved it. Craved it. Needed more.

Continuing to lick, tasting the younger man's skin, Croc also rubbed and squeezed GQ's bottom and thighs, allowing his fingers to gently touch the other man's member every so often.

GQ found himself wondering how much more Croc was willing to 'taste'. He was supposed to giving Croc directions so that he wouldn't be hurt... but he couldn't help feeling like asking for some things might be taking advantage of his lover's inexperience. It might help prepare him, but there were other ways that... well. He wasn't sure how to ask... if he should ask. His back was very sensitive by this point and he was quivering in place. Trying to decide if he would ask for more directed attention with Croc's tongue, or bring out the lube and rush on to fingers. He didn't want to rush, but he didn't want to be selfish and ask too much either; no matter what Croc said about wanting to make him feel good.

Croc could feel GQ quivering in place and his fingers gently touched the smaller man's hips. "Is it painful? Too much?" The note of concern in his voice was obvious.

"No!" GQ blurted, not liking the hint of worry he heard. "No... it... it's so good... your tongue feels so good... wanna feel it everywhere..." he admitted, with a blush.

"Then where would you like me to use it next?" Croc let his fingers rub GQ's hips gently, while his palms continued to rub his backside.

GQ bit his lip before whispering hesitantly, afraid he was overstepping his bounds, "Would you... would you hold my hips tight, where I can't get away? Hold me still and... and lick and maybe nibble my bottom?" He flushed dark and closed his eyes, preparing for a negative response.

Grasping GQ's hips, holding him still and steady, Croc began to do just that; licking and then gently nibbling at the smaller man's bottom. He used lips and tongue, rather than teeth, although they did press against GQ's skin.

GQ's eyes flew open and, if Croc hadn't been holding him in place, he likely would have fallen forward onto his face. He'd expected rejection, but instead, he'd been given exactly what he asked for and it was better than he'd imagined it would be. His body began to quiver uncontrollably and was weak. To his shock, his balls tightened up against his pelvis and, with no warning at all, he was releasing, spasms racking his body. Tiny, needy, sobs escaped as he begged, "Don't stop! Please don't stop!" It felt so good, his member was already half hard again, despite the staggering orgasm he'd just had.

Croc stroked GQ's hips in silent reassurance, continuing to gently lick and nibble at the smaller man's buttocks. His own member was growing and swelling, responding to GQ's release.

"C... Could you lick m... my cock? A... and up between?" GQ flushed. His voice was high pitched and rough from the strain of his arousal. His body was nearly vibrating.

"Tell me if it hurts," Croc directed. He began to do as GQ had asked, being as careful as possible.

GQ groaned as he felt Croc's tongue run over the sensitive flesh, his member quickly swelling to full arousal again. Occasionally, one of Croc's teeth gently scraped him, despite how careful he was being, but it didn't hurt. It only increased the arousal, as it let him feel how helpless and in Croc's control he was. He let out a tiny sob as he felt Croc lapping at him, cleaning him from his first release. When he felt his mate's tongue running up the underside of his cock, past his balls, felt Croc carefully pulling his cheeks apart so his tongue could continue up, his choked sob of need was desperate. "Yours... yours... only yours..." he nearly chanted.

Croc growled low in agreement, squeezing GQ's hips and bottom possessively. The other man didn't tell him to stop, didn't indicate that it hurt, so he continued. And then his fingers tightened a fraction as his own release overtook him.

GQ felt Croc's tongue moving between his cheeks, brushing over his tight pucker, wetting the outside thoroughly. He wanted to be filled inside, though. Croc's release was explosive; at least enough to spatter the back of his thighs and legs. GQ whined softly. He wanted Croc to explode inside of him. To fill him up so full that he'd be dripping Croc's fluids the rest of the day and night, while Croc held him close and tight. Because he wanted to be held close and tight. He wanted Croc to be in total control of his body. "Please..." he whined softly, as Croc's tongue brushed gently over his entrance again. Yeah... he'd need lube and fingers eventually, but right now, Croc's tongue was there and the thick tongue muscle could move in ways fingers never could.

In response to GQ's plea, Croc pushed his tongue inside the smaller man's entrance, grasping his hips to hold him still and steady. A small, huffing noise escaped him; one that sounded contented and happy. Two emotions that had been alien to him for as long as he could remember.

GQ groaned softly, a sigh of happy fulfillment escaping. It was perfect. He could feel himself stretching around Croc's wonderfully wet, strong tongue. The appendage wasn't smooth, exactly, the taste buds adding a bumpy texture that stimulated the sensitive nerves inside; it caught and gently scratched in a way that had GQ sobbing in need, calling Croc's name helplessly, as his body spasmed and quivered under the larger man, his hole clenching and tugging at Croc's tongue as his body orgasmed and tried to pull the older man deeper at the same time.

A strong sense of satisfaction filled Croc at pulling that kind of reaction from the other man; at making GQ call his name. He kept his tongue in place a while longer, still tasting inside GQ, reluctant to pull back.

GQ groaned, his body quivering as his mate continued to tongue him. He could feel Croc slowly, inch by inch, moving deeper inside him. Eventually, GQ could feel the larger man's lips pressed up tight against him, sealing his mouth around GQ's entrance while his tongue moved. GQ's hole was stretched enough that, had Croc been a normal male, he would have easily been able to pull out and push his cock into GQ with no problems at all. Croc wasn't normal, though and GQ knew he needed to be stretched further, loosened up a lot more, if he didn't want to risk injury. Croc seemed more than happy and willing to take his time, though. GQ purred as Croc curled his tongue inside him, flicking over his prostate, the tiny, highly sensitive bundle of nerves sending a shock of feeling through his entire body. And just like that, he was fully aroused again, squirming on Croc's tongue, but only as much as the large mutant allowed. He sobbed Croc's name, unable to say anything else in his lust-filled, mind-blown state. It was clear with every sound he made, every move, that Croc was taking him apart in the best possible way.

Croc took his time, still exploring and thrusting his tongue inside of GQ. His fingers grasped the smaller man's hips possessively; he leaned down onto the other man. Not putting his full weight on GQ, but pinning him in place.

GQ has never felt so controlled, so possessed, so owned, in his life. It was heaven to him. He never wanted it to end... never wanted to be free again... only ever wanted to belong to Croc, obey Croc, be taken and pulled apart and remade by Croc, however the larger man wanted. "Feels so good..." he slurred, in a daze. He was fully aroused again and, for a third time, Croc wrung an orgasm from him. This time, his vision went white and he passed out... only for a few seconds, but it was noticeable in the way his body went lax in Croc's hands and any tension that had remained disappeared, allowing Croc's tongue free reign as the tight ring of muscle the mutant had been working at loosened completely.

Croc noticed, realizing that the smaller man had had an orgasm three times over now. He quickly pulled his tongue free of GQ, transferring one hand to the side of GQ's neck...checking that his pulse was steady and not racing. While he was inexperienced, he was also fairly certain passing out wasn't a good thing.

GQ came to with Croc's hand at his pulse and feeling very empty. "Oh wow..." he groaned, flushing dark. "I'd read of that happening... of it being so good... so intense... it'd cause you to pass out... but I thought it was just made up stories..." he said softly. He sounded wrecked and he lay under Croc, not shifting away or moving. He felt safe and comfortable under the older man. Plus, he wasn't inclined to do anything if Croc didn't tell him to or give permission. "We haven't even got to the main part yet..." He gave Croc a somewhat goofy grin over his shoulder. "Wanna have you stretch me round your huge cock and fill my belly with your seed..." He pouted prettily.

Leaning in, Croc brushed a gentle kiss against GQ's lips. "It's not too much?" There was a worried, concerned note in his voice. "You just passed out. I may be inexperienced, but you've lost quite a bit of fluid already...."

"You... You're hard now? Right?" GQ breathed out, kissing back. "My whole body feels electrified. I think... finish loosening me up and you could take me. It'd prolly take a while before I get it up again... but this time, it's all about you, so..." He couldn't help turning pleading eyes onto Croc. Begging the larger man to fully make him his. "Wanna belong to you..." he admitted breathlessly. He had no clue if his passing out was something to be worried about; his blood pressure had never risen to the point where it had been a problem before. It might be something he needed to ask his doctor. He hoped it didn't cause Croc to postpone claiming him. If his mate was worried and told him no, he'd have to obey.

"I don't know if your reaction is normal for your physiology or not," Croc admitted. He let his fingers stroke thought the soft strands of GQ's hair. "We don't need to rush through anything. I want to take my time with you. I've marked you. Touched you in ways that I've never touched anyone before. Been able to explore inside you. You already belong to me."

"But... you didn't come..." GQ said in a tiny voice, feeling like he'd somehow failed his mate.

"Yes. I did." Croc spoke calmly, still stroking GQ's hair. "You haven't failed me, GQ. You let me bring you pleasure. Gave yourself to me. Something I've never had before. And I will claim you fully. Just after you've recovered."

"Yessir..." GQ sighed with a pout, though the fact Croc cared about his well-being so much helped him feel better about the decision. And it was obvious in the way he continued to look at Croc over his shoulder, as if the moon hung in the sky for the larger man. "After we get a drink... and maybe a snack... can I lie on top of you?" he asked shyly. He still hadn't moved out from under Croc, staying still so Croc would continue holding him in place. "Will you hold me tight so I can't move and all I feel is you when I take my nap?" He wanted to feel held in place and unable to move unless Croc allowed. And he had no doubt his mate would want him to take a nap, so....

"That sounds perfect." Croc kissed him gently. "But I think, after having a drink and a snack, we should also clean ourselves up a bit," he added, aware of the mess they'd both made when orgasming.

GQ blushed as he admitted, "I wanted to keep you on me... but you're prolly right. It'd be less itchy."

Croc stood from the bed and lifted GQ into his arms, so he could carry him through to the kitchen.

GQ blinked. "We have a personal kitchen? I thought we had to go to the big bungalow where the office is, if we wanted to eat..." He looked around curiously. It wasn't a big kitchen. More a kitchenette with a really small fridge, a microwave and a coffeemaker.

"It's big enough for snacks and drinks. Any main meals need to be in the bigger bungalow." Croc looked down at GQ. "Anything you would especially like?"

"Are there any sports drinks in there? I could prolly use the electrolytes... and a cheese sandwich, if we have bread and cheese...." GQ grinned at his lover. "I'm gonna have to be careful not to get too used to you carrying me. I really like it, but it won't do much for my manly reputation..." he teased.

Croc began to prepare the food, grabbing a sports drink. "Everyone here has seen me carrying you. Fairly sure they won't react if I continue doing so."

"They won't care. Expecting this group not to react? That's wishful thinking. Luckily, I don't really care about my rep..." GQ chuckled. "Don't have to be big and strong when it's just us and we're not working. Can let you be big and strong for me..." he added in hesitantly. "Does... does the idea of me being weak and helpless for you... being under your control... does it bother you? Or do you like it?" He bit his lip as he waited for the answer. Just because he loved feeling like Croc was in charge and like he was a valued possession didn't mean the larger man wanted to be in charge or own him. After all... he'd fallen for GQ when GQ was standing up to him, unafraid and doing his own thing. He might not want GQ submissive, even if it was only in bed.

Finishing preparing the sandwich (even with his claws, Croc had grown used to preparing meals for himself, so was able to keep the sandwich in one piece), Croc handed gave it and the drink to GQ. "I never used to want to be alone. There was never anyone who could or would look past the mutation. I used to dream of having someone to take care of. Someone to be with me, so I wouldn't be alone. So, I could take care of and love another person. Only time that fantasy had a face was when we met."

"So... you do like me helpless and under your control? At least sometimes?" GQ thought it better to confirm. Taking care of him was a lot different than taking charge of. Even if the taking charge was only when they were alone. (Although if Croc liked being in charge, would he want it only when they were alone?)

"I like you needing me," Croc said. "I like being in control of you. As much or as often as you'd like to be."

GQ smiled at that, peaceful and happy. "I'll always need you, even if I'm not actively obeying you. I... I noticed Deadshot and Diablo seem to have taken complete control over Rick at all times... even if they pretend, he is in charge when anyone other than the squad is around. Least, it seemed that way..." He paused. "I don't know what happened while I was gone... prisoner in that hospital. He seems happy, though." GQ swallowed carefully. "I don't know that I need a master. Don't feel all that submissive, normally. ‘Cept when we were in bed together and you were over me, pinning me in place, holding me still so easy. I really liked that. So, I dunno. Maybe I don't need a master so much, but need to know you can control me if needed. That even if you don't expect complete obedience, if I'm being stupidly stubborn, you can step in and stop me...." He blushed. "Cuz... the thing that got Rick spanked? That's been typical stuff for us to do together in the past."

Croc leaned his hip against the counter and studied GQ's face. "I won't let you risk taking yourself from me," he said seriously. "Not now that you've given yourself to me. Even if I'm not your master, dangerous, reckless behavior will get you spanked. You'll keep yourself safe and I'll do the same. Because we belong to each other now."

GQ looked up into Croc's eyes at that, almost studying them, then nodded. "Yeah. That's fair. If I do anything that isn't necessary and it could take me from you? I'd deserve to have you spank me." He smiled crookedly. "I'll do my best not to do that, though. No promises, cuz... like I said... Rick and I tended to do stuff like that a lot before. But... I'll do my best."

Croc held up a hand, a serious, almost stern note creeping into his voice. "If I think you might act dangerously on a mission, I'll make sure you stay behind. You don't have the same inbuilt defenses I do. And even so, I'm acknowledging that I need to stay safe because of you. I did even before I thought you were dead," he admitted. "I might not have acknowledged out loud, but inside? I'd already fallen for you. Before I had any inkling that you felt anything for me."

GQ blinked at that, a slightly worried look crossing his face. "You'd really keep me behind if you thought I wasn't going to be careful? Half the time, I didn't even know if I was going to be in a situation where I wasn't careful... I mean. I always _plan_ to be careful...." He wasn't sure how he felt about that idea. It was nice _feeling_ protected and safe and like Croc could easily step in and take over if needed. It was quite another for the large man to actually step in and take over. GQ didn't want to be sat at home while everyone else was out fighting bad guys and saving the world. He wasn't mentally built for sitting at home and doing nothing.

Croc reached out and wrapped one large hand around GQ's waist, drawing the smaller man closer to him. "Just because I didn't have a relationship before you don’t mean I didn't think about it. Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't think I am, to believe that two people who love each other and belong to each other also have a responsibility to stay safe for each other."

GQ swallowed hard. "You aren't wrong... I'm not saying I won't have, _don't_ have, a responsibility to you to stay safe. But... life isn't always safe and no matter how careful I am, _no matter if I do my best_... sometimes things might happen that put me in danger..." He gave Croc a tormented look. "I _like_ the way you make me feel small and helpless and like only you can protect me... _when it's just us_. Out there? I don't want to be treated like I'm made of glass and have to be _cossetted_. I don't want to be _useless_!" His voice was quiet, but the strain of his worry was clear. Was Croc going to insist he not be part of the squad? That he just stay at home waiting for Croc to return after every mission? That the only thing he was good for now was to lay in bed and pleasure Croc? Because as much as he loved giving Croc pleasure (it felt too good, was too pleasurable to himself to not love it), he wanted to be more to the older man and to the team as a whole than a body to relieve their heavy-hitters tension.

"I'm not talking about things and situations outside of your control." Croc wrapped his other hand around GQ's waist. "I'm talking about you deliberately doing things that are dangerous. Like the stunt you pulled when Rick rescued you. _And he wasn't wrong to save you_. You were a priority to me back in Midway. But the squad has to be able to trust each other. That includes following orders when it's necessary. Staying safe. Trusting the other members of the team to have your back, because they trust you to have theirs." He looked seriously into GQ's eyes. "I know you feel guilty because Rick got punished and you didn't. I figure if I punish you now, it'll not only help you feel less guilty...but also give you an idea of what to expect if you do pull dangerous stunts."

GQ swallowed, looking up at Croc. "You won't make me stay behind when you go out with the others?" he asked hesitantly, unable to hide the hope or the slight fear that Croc _did_ want him to stay behind.

"No. Not unless you gave me no other choice." Croc let one hand stroke along the smaller man's cheek. "It would make you miserable and I don't want that. I want to make you happy."

GQ relaxed at those words, believing Croc. "Okay. I really _will_ do my best to stay safe. I don't want to hurt you by taking chances..." he said seriously, leaning his cheek into Croc's hand. "I still feel bad about how worried I made you when I was rescued..." he admitted.

Croc pulled GQ tighter against himself, pressing his face into the smaller man's neck to inhale his scent. "When we've eaten, I'll take care of you so that you don't feel guilty."

"Yessir..." GQ nuzzled into Croc, before carefully pulling back. "And then a bath and then sleep?" he said impishly, already feeling more at ease knowing he was going to be held accountable for his actions.

"And then a bath and then sleep," Croc agreed, picking up GQ's plate and handing it to him, then settling his hand at the smaller man's waist once more.

GQ didn't hesitate to begin eating. He was very hungry, having expended a lot of energy under Croc's hands, and he ate the sandwich steadily. Then he drained the bottle of energy drink. He assumed Croc would eat his own food- he'd expended energy as well- but didn't fret about it, trusting his mate to take care of his own needs just as Croc expected him to do what was necessary to take care of himself. Soon, both plate and bottle were empty.

As Croc had made it clear that he'd take care of himself for GQ's sake, he didn't hesitate in eating and drinking. Once they were both done, he took the items from the smaller man's hand and then wrapped his arm around GQ's shoulders, guiding him back into the bedroom.

"I... I haven't been spanked since I was a little kid..." GQ admitted, almost bashfully. "Will it be worse or better if I try to keep from bawling like a baby?" He didn't want to start crying immediately; it might seem as if he were trying to get out of being punished and that it wasn't genuine remorse. Still. If trying to be 'brave' made the punishment worse or last longer, then doing so would be stupid.

"If you fight your reactions, it'll make the punishment that much worse," Croc said seriously. He sat down on the bed and draped GQ over his lap, resting one large hand on the smaller man's backside.

"Got it. So... if I gotta cry, just let it out..." GQ sighed, slumping over Croc's lap the moment he felt the large hand covering his bottom nearly completely. "Feel small..." he admitted, in a tiny voice.

"You are small. 'Least compared to me." Croc let his hand rub gently a few moments before he smacked it down; not at full force, but enough to make sure it stung. "Small. Squishy. To be taken care of. Looked after. Loved." He continued to smack firmly with each word he spoke.

GQ had tensed for a moment at the first swat; it did sting and he knew, by the time Croc finished, it would likely keep stinging at least for a few minutes after the larger man had finished. Possibly longer. He didn't stay tense, though. Croc's words served to affect his emotions quickly. He didn't just feel small now; he felt squishy and young. He felt loved and like he needed to be taken care of. He felt like Croc was the one who would take care of him. And all those feelings converged to make tears immediately form in his eyes and begin falling down his face. " _Damn it_..." he muttered under his breath, as he realized he wasn't even going to make it through one circuit before he was bawling. His emotions were too strung out. His breathing becoming more labored, he began to expel choking little sobs as Croc warmed his bottom up.

"It's what you deserve." Croc continued with no censure or scolding in his voice. He only moved his hand enough to start smacking GQ's thighs and sit spots. "To be taken care of. To be loved. _To belong_."

"...T... to be sp... spanked like a n... naughty ch... child f... for being d... dangerous...?" GQ asked helplessly, beginning to squirm as his sensitive thighs and sit-spots were targeted, his sobbing increasing in strength and loudness.

"For risking your life." Croc began to alternate between bottom, sit spots and thighs, his hand large enough that the swats overlapped. "For risking taking yourself away. Away from me." His other hand held GQ tight, secure and in place.

It was a relief to feel Croc holding onto him tightly, keeping him in place, because he was certain he would have ended up on the floor otherwise. He was squirming so frantically by this point. Even if Croc wasn't swatting as hard as GQ knew he could, he was swatting hard enough for the sting to have quickly built. The fact was his hand was large enough to cover so much territory with each swat, that each swat overlapped previously swatted skin. It wasn't taking long at all for GQ's entire bottom, sit spots and thighs to have been thoroughly punished. "I'm sorry!" he wailed, finally going limp again and just sobbing out his remorse. He hadn't meant to risk himself at all. He'd just wanted to be free. To get away from those who were holding him prisoner and experimenting on him. He didn't even know what they'd done to him, really. He just knew they were doing things that weren't natural and he wanted free of it. But he hadn't meant to risk himself. He hadn't even realized he was doing so until _Rick_ was being punished for risking _himself_ once they were on the chopper. "I'm sorry..." he repeated, in a tiny, conciliatory voice, hoping that Croc heard the sincerity of his apology.

"I know. You were taken and treated like you were nothing more than an experiment." Bringing the spanking to a stop, Croc reached over for the ointment and began to rub it into GQ's reddened bottom and thighs.

GQ quivered in place, hearing the understanding in Croc's voice and relaxing because of it. His sobs began to ebb as Croc rubbed the ointment in. His bottom still stung badly, but it didn't hurt and it was comforting, feeling the larger man soothing the punished skin. "I love you..." he said in a small voice, still feeling small, helpless and in need of protection. In need of Croc's protection and guidance.

"I love you." Croc continued to rub the ointment in. "You belong to me now. I'll keep you safe," he promised.

GQ's body flooded with warmth and affection at the words. "I belong to you and I'll do everything I can to stay safe for you..." he promised solemnly. He'd finally stopped sobbing by that point, though a few tears still slid down his cheeks because he was feeling raw and exposed and unable to keep his emotions stable. Letting out a tiny sigh, he sniffled. "I didn't even last as long as Ricky did... was bawling before you even finished one circuit..." he said, with a hint of shame.

"First time you'd been spanked, 'least as an adult," Croc pointed out. "Emotions probably all over the place." He continued rubbing the ointment in.

"Yeah..." GQ sniffled a little more. "...Felt so small and then I heard your words and I felt loved and safe and like I was finally where I belonged... finally home... and I felt naughty too and I'm not used to feeling naughty... feeling guilty for something I do all the time... _did_ all the time, anyway; not gonna do it all the time anymore..." he said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Good." Croc stroked low down on GQ's thighs. "Course, you're not naughty now. Not needing to feel guilty now. I spank you, then it's over. And I still care about you. Still love you."

"You forgive me and I get a clean slate... start new..." GQ whispered, sighing as Croc stroked his thighs. "...Thank you. I... I feel a lot better now that I've been punished..." he admitted hesitantly.

"Think you'll find you've got that in common with your brother." Croc continued the slow, gentle stroking and caressing. "Punished. Forgiven. Clean slate. Feeling better inside because the guilt no longer has hold of you."

"Thanks to you..." GQ whispered. "...You take care of me in everything... not just physical, but mental and emotional too."

"I waited a long time for you," Croc said.

"Hope I was worth the wait," GQ teased gently, with a smile.

"Well worth it," Croc responded.

GQ stared over his shoulder at Croc for a few seconds, before impulsively rolling over, sitting up and throwing his arms around the larger man's shoulders. And then clinging to him. He didn't care that it put pressure on his sensitive bottom. He needed to hold onto the one person in the entire world who he trusted to keep him safe; from everything, including himself.

Croc wrapped his arms around GQ, settling his hands at the smaller man's waist. Resting his face against the top of the other man's head, he inhaled deeply, taking in GQ's scent.

GQ allowed himself to run his hands over Croc's body. He'd refrained until now, uncertain that the larger man would welcome his touch. But Croc had punished him. Had comforted him. Had fed him. Had done things to his body that most people would blush at if they saw. And had stated plans to wash him before holding him while he slept. If all that didn't mean that Croc would welcome him touching... well, there was a problem if Croc didn't want him touching after all that. So, he ran his hands gently over Croc's shoulders and chest and around, so that he was rubbing gently over his back while hugging tight to him. And kissed wherever on Croc's chest he could reach while doing so.

Squeezing GQ's waist gently, Croc murmured, "That feels good." His voice was soft and gently encouraging. He didn't try to stop himself from reacting and responding to GQ's touches and kisses.

Encouraged by Croc's reactions, GQ continued the gentle exploration, rubbing gently wherever he could easily reach, nuzzling and kissing across the larger man's chest, shoulders and neck. Shifting to straddle Croc, he leaned up and nuzzled against Croc's ears and cheek, before brushing gentle kisses over his mouth.

Croc kissed back, sliding his hands down GQ's back, but not trying to stop or force him in a particular direction. He pressed gently with his claws, but didn't scratch.

GQ didn't have any set goal for what he was doing. He was memorizing how Croc felt. Closing his eyes, he memorized as much as he could with hands and mouth. Memorized what it felt like to press tight against the large mutant. He was still naked and he memorized how it felt pressing skin to skin. Let himself slide down a little, to feel Croc's skin rubbing against his belly and chest (and other areas). Croc's skin wasn't as soft and 'delicate' as GQ's. His skin was one of the ways he lived up to his name of Killer Croc. But even though he was scaled, the scales weren't rough. They felt good rubbing against him.

It took only a few moments of GQ rubbing against him for Croc's member to begin stirring. He kept his face pressed against the smaller man's head, inhaling and breathing in the other man's scent. He brushed his lips over GQ's hair, even as he continued rubbing and stroking down the smaller man's back.

GQ let himself slide just a little bit lower down, rubbing against Croc with his body, even as his hands continued to caress the larger man from behind. He was breathing in deeply now, memorizing Croc's scent as much as possible. He might not be able to smell as keenly as Croc, but that didn't mean he couldn't learn to recognize his mate with his nose.

Croc kissed GQ's neck, his sharp teeth gently scraping along the delicate skin. His hands squeezed and rubbed the smaller man's hips and down his legs.

GQ shivered, slanting his head so Croc could kiss, but didn't stop his own exploration, licking gently at Croc's shoulder.

Croc groaned softly into GQ's neck, leaning back onto the bed and pulling the smaller man down on top of himself.

GQ giggled, actually _giggled_ , blushing as he heard the sound coming out of his own mouth. He shifted so that he could kiss and lick at Croc's ear.

Croc ran his fingers down GQ's back, pressing and gently scraping. His hands rubbed gently over the smaller man's bottom, then down his legs.

GQ let out a happy sigh, continuing to lick where Croc's ear was. He continued to rub his body up and down his mate's, almost as if trying to leave his scent on him... mark him as his with smell.

The groan was low and drawn out as Croc felt the smaller man rubbing against him. His member firmed even more, beginning to leak precum. He let his hands move back to GQ's backside, gently squeezing.

GQ whimpered slightly, as it stung, but it sounded as if he wanted more. He did want more. His own member was filling slowly; he wasn't fully recovered from three times, but he was getting there.

Croc let his hands slide down a bit lower, hearing the whimper and not wanting to harm the other man.

Feeling Croc's hands move lower, GQ whined softly, nuzzling down Croc's neck. "You don't hafta stop. Like feeling you rub my bottom...."

"It sounded like it hurt." There was a note of concern in Croc's voice, though he did resume stroking his hands over GQ's bottom.

"It stings... but that's not bad..." GQ smiled, leaning up and kissing Croc gently on the mouth. "Just reminds me I belong to you and I have to be good and take care of myself for you..." He licked Croc's lower lip, before letting his body slide down Croc's sensually, resuming nuzzling his mate's neck and chest.

"That's good to be reminded of," Croc agreed, his voice hitching slightly, betraying just how aroused he was. He gently squeezed the smaller man's buttocks.

GQ moaned softly, quivering as Croc squeezed, letting one of his hands move around until it was between them and he was able to wrap his hand around Croc's member. His eyes widened slightly and he shifted slightly to look down in amazement. "You’re gonna fill me up so full..." he breathed out, sounding like he wanted that to happen immediately. The mutant was huge. GQ couldn't quite close his fingers around him fully, his circumference about the same as GQ's hand. And that wasn't taking into account his length. For the first time, GQ got a little nervous... not that Croc would hurt him, but that he wouldn't be able to take Croc. That he’d fail and not be able to pleasure his mate.

"It... worries you?" The question wasn't quite as calm as Croc had intended. Just being touched by the other man sent a vibration of pleasure through him and he groaned, pressing his hands more firmly against GQ's backside.

"I... I don't want to disappoint you..." GQ admitted. "What if I can't take all of you? I'll be letting you down..." he whispered.

Croc freed one large hand from GQ's bottom to cup the side of his face. "Not letting me down. Not disappointing me," he disagreed. "You couldn't...do either of those things. You've accepted me. Given yourself to me."

"I want to give you everything..." GQ looked into Croc's eyes, allowing his mate to see the truth in his own, as well as the worried nervousness.

"You already have." Croc stroked his fingers through GQ's hair.

"Not... not everything, everything... haven't given you the chance to bury yourself in me and mark me inside with your release..." he whispered, his eyes looking down.

"We don't need to do that straight away anyway." Croc continued the petting. "We don't need to rush anything."

GQ squirmed and sighed. "I know. I want to feel you deep in me as much as I want to give that to you. It's not entirely unselfish..." he said, with a sheepish smile, letting his hand, still gripping Croc, slide up and down his mate’s shaft gently, if firmly.

Croc would have responded, but GQ's hand was on him and felt _good_. A low, drawn out moan escaped him and his other hand squeezed the smaller man's backside, almost reflexively.

GQ let his head fall forward against Croc's chest, shivering and moaning as his butt was squeezed, the sting feeling good to him. He kept his eyes on Croc's member, though, continuing to squeeze and stroke, letting his thumb move over the slit, spreading precum around the head.

"I won't...last long," Croc warned, pressing his nose against GQ's hair. It was harder to think, to talk. He just tried to keep enough control that he didn't accidentally hurt the other man.

Glancing up at Croc, GQ got an indecipherable look on his face... then let himself slide down Croc until he was knelt between the larger man's thighs, his face level with Croc's sizable erection. He didn't attempt to take him in his mouth. That was something he knew he'd have to build up to, if he didn’t want to throw his jaw out of joint. Instead, he leaned forward and took a deep breath, scenting his mate and then licked from tip to root and back up again. Then gently blew on the swollen head, his thumb rubbing over the slit and spreading the precum again.... his face directly over Croc's member so that, even if he couldn't take him in his mouth, he could still possibly taste him.

It took only a moment...only a few seconds of GQ's actions...and Croc's release came over him. He gripped GQ tighter as waves of his release overpowered him and his whole body shook from the force.

GQ closed his eyes and moved so he was directly over Croc, opening his mouth. He didn't catch it all, but he caught enough that he was able to swallow several times, coating his mouth and throat with the taste of his mate's cum. The remainder covered his face, catching in his eyelashes and eyebrows, getting stuck in his stubble and hair. Some splattered downward onto his neck, dripping onto his chest. He was covered in his mate's release and grinning like the Cheshire cat in response.

It took several moments for Croc to 'come down' from his release. When he did and finally fully focused on his mate, he couldn't help but grin. "And now I think we definitely need a bath."

GQ sat back on his heels and smiled up at his mate towering over him. "So worth it..." he said, licking his lips.

Croc smiled and stood, lifting GQ into his arms and carrying him through to the bathroom, where he could begin running a bath.

GQ just wrapped his arms around Croc's shoulders and held on, content to let the larger man take care of him.

Once the bath was filled, Croc quietly asked GQ to check the temperature of the water; to make sure it was comfortable for him.

GQ obediently dipped a toe into the water. It wasn't hot... more a pleasant, warm temperature. Just enough to ease any aching muscles, but not burn. "It's good, love," he said.

"Good." Croc carefully lowered them both into the water, settling in place with GQ nestled against his chest.

GQ settled in place, resting back against Croc languidly, waiting to see what the older man did next.

Picking up a cloth, Croc began to carefully clean the younger man.

GQ held still as Croc washed his face, neck, shoulders and chest. His hair was short enough, it was easy to wash and rinse as well. GQ let out happy sighs as Croc gently rubbed over him with the washcloth. He bent his knees slightly and opened his legs so his member could be washed as well, though he was willing to clean his own private areas. He just was curious if Croc wanted to or not.

Responding to GQ opening his legs, Croc began to carefully clean the smaller man's member. Every so often, he would touch or stroke the other man's skin and down over his chest and stomach. Not trying to force anything, but wanting to touch for affection's sake.

GQ made happy little sounds at the affection. He moaned slightly as his member was washed, just knowing it was his mate touching him, taking care of him, turning him on. His member swelled a bit more, not fully aroused, but it wouldn't take much. He quickly washed his legs and feet where Croc couldn't reach, then shifted so he was lying on Croc's chest on his belly, his half hard member pressing and rubbing against Croc's member whenever he shifted.

He carefully washed the parts of Croc he could reach before laying still on the other man so Croc could wash his back. "Should I clean myself inside?" he whispered, blushing. What he wanted to ask was would Croc eat him like he had earlier; GQ had never felt so aroused, wanted and owned all at the same time. But he didn't know if Croc had actually enjoyed it. He figured if he got told to clean himself deeper, that meant Croc planned to do it again. If not, he'd find something Croc did like that they both could enjoy.

"That might be better if you clean yourself inside," Croc agreed softly. "I don't want to risk tearing you inside." He rubbed the cloth over GQ's back, enjoying the feel of the smaller man on top of him.

"We're gonna need to figure out how to handle your nails.... cuz I think we’re gonna need your fingers in me if I wanna get prepared for you adequately. Unless you have another idea..." he said softly. Even as he soaped up two fingers and began to slowly work them into himself as far as he could. "Maybe tips that cover your claws and make them blunt, so they don't cut...."

Croc nodded. "We can talk to your brother about ordering what we might need in. He and his masters might have some ideas for how I can safely be inside you without risking tearing."

"Yeah... that's prolly a good idea..." GQ agreed. He finished cleaning himself, rinsing out. Then lay on Croc's chest with a contented sigh. "I love being in water with you. Feels so peaceful... we should go find a place to swim!"

"We're surrounded by water," Croc commented with a smile, stroking his fingers through GQ's hair. "I'm certain we can find somewhere."

"Yeah. But I meant fresh water... inland. I saw the ocean and beaches and... well, it's obvious why Waller allowed everyone to move here. There's only one spot safe for boats, let alone people...." GQ grinned back.

"Means Deadshot and Diablo can keep a tight rein on your brother," Croc commented. "He's been acting on a death wish."

GQ frowned at that. "Why? I... I didn't ask why he wasn't with June. But before her, even if we took chances, he didn't deliberately do things that would kill him. I'm glad Deadshot and Diablo have him, but I don't understand what happened...."

"What happened to June was too much for her body to take," Croc said quietly, somberly. "She succumbed to her injuries. It triggered a downward spiral. Not entirely sure what happened, but somewhere between then and the mission, Deadshot and Diablo took hold of him."

"Oh... oh no..." GQ swallowed hard, blinking back sudden tears. No wonder Rick had spiraled. The only reason Waller got her hooks into him was because of June. She was his whole world. "They've obviously helped him a great deal. I have them to thank for still having my brother...."

"It's why you might wind up seeing a lot more of Deadshot taking him in hand," Croc said. "The first time he did in front of us, we all made it clear they didn't need to hide while they were here."

GQ nodded. "Because he needs to know they're watching out for him all the time, not just when they're alone... and they aren't ashamed to let everyone know it."

"He needs them." Croc wrapped his arm around GQ's waist.

"Like I need you..." GQ said quietly, snuggling close.

Croc kissed him gently. "I need you too."

GQ smiled, sighing happily before saying, with a hint of disappointment, "Water's getting cold...."

"Time for a nap now anyway." Croc carefully got them both out of the bath and then began drying off the smaller man.

"Dunno if I'll be able to sleep... now that I know how good it feels to belong to you, all I want is to feel you claiming me in whatever way you're willing," GQ said impishly. "Sleep is overrated."

"But necessary," Croc replied. "Besides, you'll be sleeping naked on top of me, so I can feel you close."

"That's gonna be even more hard... literally..." GQ whined playfully.

Having finished drying GQ off, Croc kissed him and then lifted the smaller man into his arms, carrying him back through to the bedroom.

GQ nuzzled against Croc's shoulder a bit before leaning up and licking his ear. "Sure, we can't play a little first?" he asked, in a playfully suggestive tone. "I feel wide awake!"

"We'd have to have a second bath if we do," Croc commented, sitting on the bed and depositing GQ onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"Could just use a washcloth if needed..." GQ cajoled.

"What would you like me to do?" Croc asked, running his fingers down CQ's spine. "Or what would you like to do?"

"I'm guessing you don't want to put your fingers in me till we find a way to cover your claws..." GQ nuzzled Croc's chest. "And you won't put your cock in me till we figure out a way to sufficiently stretch me...." He wrinkled his nose, looking up at Croc. "I need to practice if I wanna take your cock in my mouth... otherwise I could have problems. I guess till we figure stuff out, the only things we can do is what we've already done...." He gave Croc a hesitant look. "Do you want to do stuff we've already done?" he asked seriously. He was ready to kneel at Croc's feet again, even if it meant having to wash himself completely again. Of course, he was also ready to lay on his stomach on the bed while Croc covered his back and bottom with love-bites and licks. This time, he wanted Croc to get what he wanted.

"Just being with you is more than enough for me," Croc said seriously. "I'm happy and willing to do what we have already done." He lowered his head to GQ's neck, gently nibbling at the delicate skin.

GQ's smile was blinding at those words. "I love you..." he whispered, before slanting his head so Croc had better access- less chance of accidental injury if he could move easy- and sighed in contentment. Croc could position him however he wanted. As long as he was being touched, licked or kissed, he didn't care how he was positioned.

"I love you." Croc carefully bore the smaller man down onto the bed, face up, and began to lick and gently nibble down his chest and stomach.

GQ relaxed back for a second, relishing Croc being over him, weighing him down. Then, he squirmed, almost as a test to see if Croc would hold him in place. That had never been a kink before, but now? Any time Croc held him immobile, he felt his blood sing.

Croc moved his hands to GQ's hips, gently grasping the smaller man and holding him still, He continued to lick and nibble over the front of GQ's body.

GQ moaned softly as he felt himself held still, kept in place for Croc to lick and taste, unable to get away. "So good..." he said, in a breathy voice. "Love being held in place by you... does that bother you? Feel like you could tie me up and do whatever you wanted and I'd love it and beg for more... love you controlling..." he confessed.

"I like holding you in place," Croc admitted quietly. "Pinning you under me. Giving you pleasure. It feels good to me." He stroked gently along GQ's hips.

"That... that's so good. Please do that? Hold me down so I can't even squirm and then take whatever you want from me. Claim however you want. I can take it... I like giving you everything. It always feels so good..." GQ whimpered.

"Don't feel like you have to," Croc murmured against GQ's skin. "If it's too much, tell me. I don't want to risk harming you."

"Yes... yessir... I'll tell you if it's too much... if it's not good anymore... but... I can handle mor'n I look like I can... wanna be pinned in place under you while you touch, kiss, lick... bite. Wanna be owned by you..." he breathed.

"Maybe not bite." The note of concern in Croc's voice was obvious. "But I can touch. Lick. Kiss."

"Maybe nibble? Liked when you nibbled..." GQ smiled crookedly.

"Like this?" As he had done previously, Croc used his mouth and tongue to gently nibble at the smaller man's skin. His teeth scraped gently against GQ's skin, though he didn't bite.

"Exactly like that..." GQ quivered. "I... I love being taken apart by you...knowing you're the only one able to take me apart like this..." he whispered.

"Good," Croc murmured. "Because I want to be the _only_ one to do this to you." His voice was low. Possessive.

"You _wil_ l be the only one... _ever_. I belong with you... to you... only you can touch me inside and out... can... can bring me to tears because it's so perfect..." He swallowed and blushed. He wasn't a poet, but he wanted to wax poetic about the larger man who had changed his life.

"You are the only one for me." Croc whispered the words, his voice filled with honesty. "No one else. I've never wanted to claim anyone...to make anyone mine...before you."

"I don't believe in Fate, but becoming yours... I can't help but wonder if I was wrong..." GQ laughed softly.

"We found each other," Croc said. "And now we belong to each other." He flicked his tongue gently over one nipple.

GQ shivered, his nipple hardening. "Somehow, I think I've got the better deal with this. It's hard to believe how much you want me...."

Croc didn't answer with words, instead squeezing GQ's hips gently. He gave the nipple a bit more attention and then began to lick the opposite one, turning that hard and pebbled too.

"Is it wrong of me... to wish I could always be under you while you use your mouth on me?" GQ burbled. "Feels do good..."

Giving one more lick to the nipple, Croc pulled back slightly. "You feel good under me," he said.

"Well, that cinches it. From now on, I will always be under you. Forever and ever..." GQ teased happily.

"At least for as long as it's just us." Croc kissed his lips tenderly.

"Perfect..." GQ kissed back. "I couldn't be happier."

"Would you like me to touch or lick anywhere else?" Croc asked quietly.

"If you don't dislike it... since you can't fill me up any other way, least till we get some advice..." GQ was hesitant, though. He felt like it was asking a lot. Probably too much.

"I like touching you. Claiming you in whatever way I can," Croc said honestly. "I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I... I really liked feeling tour tongue in me..." GQ blushed. "Cuz I really, really want your cock in me and your fingers... but until we figure stuff out, it's too dangerous... but your tongue isn't dangerous and... I felt so owned by you when you were holding me still so you could..." He bit his lip. "I really like being held still while you take what belongs to you. I don't know if I'm s'posed to admit that or not, but... I do."

"Doesn't matter what you admit to me," Croc said. "I want to know. I want to know what you like. What feels good to you. What you want, so that I can give it to you. So, we know what to work towards." He squeezed GQ's hips and then carefully turned the smaller man over.

"So... even if I feel embarrassed or slightly ashamed... I should still tell you." GQ swallowed. "Be open and honest." GQ sighed as he was rolled over, leaving his body loose so Croc could move him easily. His stomach filled with butterflies of anticipation.

"If I say no to something, it's not because it's wrong for you to want it." Croc carefully parted GQ's cheeks. "You are mine now. That means to protect as well." Grasping the smaller man's hips firmly, he pressed his tongue against GQ's entrance.

GQ whimpered with need as he felt the moist muscle pressing against him. "I... I know, sir. You only tell me no to keep me safe. And I obey you because my job is to help you... I love you so much," he breathed out.

Croc squeezed his hips in response as he pushed his tongue inside GQ, holding the smaller man still and steady.

GQ groaned, giving Croc a blissed-out grin over his shoulder. He wasn't able to move his hips or bottom at all, only able to stay there and take it as Croc slowly pushed his tongue in deep. It was exactly what he wanted and needed. "So good..." His voice caught in his throat.

Croc growled softly, the sound low and possessive, indicating just how good he thought GQ felt.

The growl moved straight through GQ and ended with his cock getting hard. Croc had been afraid GQ could never want him because of his animalistic tendencies. The truth was, the more Croc was possessive, territorial and rougher with GQ, the more GQ felt the need to submit.

Croc pushed his tongue in deeper, allowing it to swirl around inside GQ, still holding the smaller man's hips.

GQ's moans and groans were getting louder the longer Croc licked. The deeper he went, the more securely he held GQ motionless. "Feels so good..." he gasped, as tears formed in his eyes. "Feel so helpless and under your control... it's perfect!" His member was fully aroused and aching by this point, but he reached under himself and grasped himself at the base, squeezing hard enough to keep himself from releasing. He didn't want Croc to stop. "...'m a selfish 'lil brat..." he thought out loud. "Wanna do this long as possible till we both worn out and fall 'sleep."

Unable to respond with words, Croc instead squeezed GQ's hips more firmly. He felt the same desire. His own member was hardening and swelling, growing in response to the smaller man's submission and what GQ was giving to him.

"Only thing better 'n being filled with your tongue will be when you can finally push your huge cock in me..." GQ continued on, talking as dirty and descriptive as he could, letting his desire and need bleed into his tone. "When you are on top of me, completely pinning me in place and I can feel you surrounding me outside while you stuff me and stretch me inside...." He squeezed himself to hold off release. But precum was glistening at his tip. "When I can feel your hot seed pouring into me and filling all the hidden places your cock couldn't reach and you fill me so full, I won’t have an appetite because you were my dinner..." He let out a tiny, wounded hitch of sound. His member was burning with ache now. His insides felt so sensitive, he knew he'd be feeling it until the next morning, at least. He didn't want to stop, though. If Croc was willing and allowed, he would stay under Croc's control, the larger man eating him until he was sore and unable to walk straight. Until everyone on the island could see that he was owned.

The growl Croc gave at those words was low and deep. His fingers tightened with almost bruising force on GQ's hips as he thrust his tongue as deep as he could go.

By this point, Croc's tongue was pressing and rubbing consistent and hard against GQ's prostate. Had the smaller man not been squeezing the base of his shaft desperately, he would have released by this point. Instead, he let out needy little sobs and tried to angle himself so it was easier for Croc to tongue him. "Yours..." He sobbed with need.

Croc's growl was fully in agreement. GQ was his. He knew the smaller man would be marked by the time they were done.

GQ's words of, "Yours," became a chant, nearly a mantra, as he continued to promise himself to his older, larger lover. "Only belong to you... no one else... yours to do what you want... need so much... love so much..." His voice was wrecked sounding, he was obviously crying; the emotion and the fact that every nerve in his body was over stimulated making it impossible to not cry. Croc had him completely in his control and decided what would happen.

Croc slid his hand underneath GQ's body, closing his fingers around the smaller man's wrist and pulling his hand free of his erection. He replaced GQ's hand with his own, beginning to gently stroke and rub his smaller mate's member.

"I... I. Can't..." GQ sobbed, before he released, long shudders as his member pulsed, his cum spilling out of him in copious amounts. The tight ring of muscle Croc's tongue had speared through and stretched began to spasm and clench the larger man's tongue tightly.

Croc's own release overtook him and his other hand, still on GQ's hip, clenched tighter. The hand holding the smaller man's erection stayed with a gentle but firm grip.

GQ trembled as the last of his release drained, only Croc's firm grip on him enabling him to stay up. His body quivered inside and out, as he could feel Croc's tongue still massaging him inside. It still felt so good, but he was so sensitive, he knew he'd be walking crooked for the next day. "Thank you..." He sobbed. "Thank you so much...."

Croc pulled out slowly and carefully, stroking along GQ's hips apologetically. "You're going to carry marks."

"Proudly..." GQ huffed out, giving Croc a teary smile over his shoulder. "Gonna be walking funny too. Everyone will know you own me and I'm happy bout it."

Croc reached out and stroked the side of GQ's face. "I guess you'll be sore. Tomorrow, if not today. I'll take care of you," he promised.

"I know you will." GQ sighed softly, feeling empty without Croc's tongue in him. He suddenly yawned, wide and deep. "We... we should change the sheets... get dry ones so we can sleep..." he said quietly.

Rumbling softly in agreement, Croc carefully lifted GQ into his arms, off the bed, so he could change the sheets.

GQ laughed softly and, as soon as Croc put him down, he moved to help change the sheets. He then went and grabbed a washcloth, so he and Croc could wipe off the release that had landed on them both. Soon, they were both clean, the bed was clean and dry and GQ was stood next to Croc, waiting for directions.

Wrapping his arms around GQ, Croc bore them both carefully down onto the bed, nestling in close to the smaller man, lips against his hair.

GQ pressed close and tight, nearly on top of Croc. Closing his eyes and giving a happy sigh, he soon fell asleep.

***

As they were clearing up their plates from dinner, Diablo commented, "We can leave the rest of the food, in case Croc or GQ are hungry later."

"Don't think they'll be comin' by tonight!" Harley sing-songed.

Rick blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The sounds I heard comin from their bungalow... don't think they'll be waking up too soon." Harley smirked.

Floyd shrugged. "They might wake up middle of the night. Need food then." He clasped Rick's shoulder. "Seems Croc and GQ are together."

Rick blinked, then smiled. "That's good, then. I know GQ wanted that..."

Harley sighed. "No duh! I'll put the leftovers in the fridge where they can find them."

"From Midway?" Diablo asked curiously.

"Yeah... I mean. I wasn't positive. But. He had the same gleam in his eye that he normally got when he saw a girl, he thought was perfect for him. That he'd actually consider calling for a second date." Rick slanted his head and shrugged. "And the way he interacted with him... joking and teasing? I mean. You all were prisoners, we all thought we were going to die and GQ is friendly, but it usually takes more than a few hours for him to loosen up around other teams and treat them like family. Hell... that's true of all of us. It's one of the reasons for team building exercises and letting teams mingle when not on jobs. So, we can get more comfortable with each other. But GQ? Got on with Croc immediately, even when everyone else was leery of him." Rick smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Croc did a lot more than just tolerate him." Floyd wrapped his arm around Rick's waist, drawing the other man tight against him to kiss him. "Our bungalow?"

"Yeah. I'm ready for a shower..." Rick sighed, leaning into the kiss.

Floyd reached out to draw Diablo into the embrace with them and led both of his mates towards their bungalow.

"I got permission from Waller to take a field trip in two days’ time. I figure we can order all the stuff GQ and anyone else needs... overnight it to my apartment on the mainland. I kept it just in case I get stuck dealing with Waller some time and can't make it home," Rick confessed, once in their bungalow. "You'll be coming with me to see Zoe..." Rick watched for Floyd's reaction.

Floyd's eyes widened...and then he smiled, happily and lovingly. "It'll be the first time I've seen her since our relationship formed."

"We can ask the others to make a list of what they want," Diablo commented.

Rick nodded. "I couldn't get us more than a day... we'll get to her place at 8am for breakfast and leave at 8pm. We'll stop at my place on the way back to the airfield to get all the packages. So, we need to order everything tomorrow morning that can be overnighted and be there in time."

"What you did get, it's enough." Floyd kissed him. "Thank you."

"She wants to see you as much as you want to see her. It's not right you can't. Other jailed people get visitation. You should too...." Rick smiled crookedly. It never sat well with him how Floyd's daughter was used against him, but he didn't get to see her.

"I love you." Floyd kissed him a bit more deeply, then drew Diablo back in for a three-way hug. "You think we should also arrange for a doctor to take a look at GQ?" he asked Rick worriedly. "In case anything was done to him?"

"I want to... I just have to figure out how to do it without giving Waller too much information. I don't trust her not to take him from us if she thinks it gives her more control," Rick fretted.

"I've got a couple of contacts. People I trust in the medical field," Floyd said. "I can send out a coded message, if you've got a way to get a throwaway phone in my hands."

"I can get one..." Rick nodded. "Request whoever it is to be the one who comes in to the island for the weekly checks on the bombs..." He grimaced at the reminder that Waller held his lovers' lives in her hands. If they or he ever did anything to seriously piss her off, they'd be blown up.

Floyd nodded. "Better someone we can trust than someone Waller's got in her pocket."

"Yeah. Especially if it's someone she thinks is in her pocket..." Rick stretched, moving his head around in a slow circle. "Okay if I take a hot bath? My muscles are aching from the workout we did...."

"Yeah. Do you want to have an early night?" Floyd asked.

"I want a night with both of you. Early or not." Rick smiled.

"I think that was a given." Diablo kissed Rick. "Why don't you take that bath and we'll get what we need?"

"Unless you'd like company," Floyd said.

"I'll take a shower first. Get clean. Then fill the tub to soak if you want to come in after and join me." Rick kissed both men chastely.

Both men responded to the kiss and voicing an agreement.

Rick didn't waste any more time stripping completely, then going into the shower. He quickly stepped in and began to thoroughly clean himself inside and out, shaving and trimming and brushing and scrubbing. Even with all he did, he was fairly quick. Soon, he had rinsed off and moved from the shower to the big jacuzzi tub, filling it with very warm water and turning on the jets.

It didn't take long before Diablo and Floyd joined Rick in the bathroom, next to the tub, carrying supplies they'd need.

"The temperature good for you both?" Rick asked. He didn't want it to be too hot.

Floyd tested it with his fingers. "It's fine."

"Never have a problem with heat," Diablo commented.

Rick chuckled at that, giving Diablo a big grin. "Where do you both want to sit? You want me in back, front or in the middle?"

"Middle," Diablo said firmly. "Means we both have access to you."

Rick nodded and waited for one of them to get into the tub first, before he got in. While waiting, he looked at the supplies they'd brought in, curious as to what they might want to do with him.

Diablo and Floyd got into the tub as well, positioning their supplies within easy reach. There were a few varieties of different flavored lube, that the three of them had yet to try out.

"That gonna work in water?" Rick asked rhetorically. It wasn’t so much he actually worried if it'd work in water; he knew it'd wash off. It was more curiosity what they planned to do so that it would work. He snuggled back, sinking into the water so his shoulders were submerged, letting the hot water soothe his muscles.

Floyd wrapped his arms around Rick and kissed his neck. "No harm in trying. Besides, it's flavored. Not so much using it directly in the water."

Diablo embraced Rick from the other side, nuzzling his shoulder.

Rick grinned at that. "So, someone is gonna need to lay over or sit on the side of the tub..." he said in a suggestive tone.

Floyd slid his hands down over Rick's hips. "I could sit on the side of the tub, lay you out across my lap, Diablo kneeling in the water...." he murmured into the other man's ear.

Diablo pressed a kiss to Rick's shoulder, his member stirring a bit at the suggestion.

"I... please?" Rick's voice was high pitched with need.

Floyd carefully moved to sit on the edge of the tub, draping Rick over his knee. He smiled as Diablo knelt up to kiss the other man and began to firmly stroke down Rick's back, over his bottom and thighs...massaging the muscles.

Rick crossed his arms under his head, making sure he was supported on the end of the tub so he didn't end up underwater. He quickly let out tiny moans and groans as Diablo massaged his muscle aches away.

Floyd rubbed his hands where Diablo didn't, squeezing hips, bottom and legs firmly.

"Feels really good..." Rick sighed as his muscles loosened up and the soreness began to ebb.

"You feel good, little boy," Floyd murmured. "Right where you belong. Who you belong with."

And with two small words, Rick was dropping into a submissive mindset. "Belong to both of you, your little boy..." He shivered.

"You belong to and with us." Diablo kissed him gently. "You're our little boy. We'll look after you. Take care of you."

Rick kissed back, smiling softly. "I feel like I'm taken care of...."

"Good." Floyd squeezed low down and possessively on Rick's thighs; slipped one hand between his legs to stroke his member.

Rick shivered and moaned as his member reacted to the stroking. "Yours, masters...."

Floyd continued gently stroking Rick's member. "Back in the jail, me and Diablo talked about a visible sign of your ownership. Thinking a collar should be on that list of purchases. For you to wear when we're here."

"I... I'd like that, sir... so much..." Rick's voice caught with emotion.

Diablo kissed him, tenderly and lingeringly. "Maybe a leash, too," he murmured.

Rick whimpered at that. "Won't be able to go anywhere if you won't allow..." he whispered.

Floyd parted his legs to make it easier to stroke and caress his member. "You belong to us," he murmured.

"Forever," Rick agreed, his arousal full.

Diablo picked up one of the flavored lubes and carefully brushed it over Rick's lips, as Floyd continued to gently stroke and caress their lover's member.

Rick felt his lips tingle, opening them for Diablo and letting his tongue slip out to lick at the other man's fingers. He groaned softly as his member began to leak precum.

Diablo ran his fingers through Rick's hair and kissed him deeply, flicking his tongue over the other man's lips and then pushing inside.

Rick opened up fully, offering Diablo everything. His tongue licked at his master's just enough to make it clear he was interested, but not so much he was anything but submissive.

As Diablo continued to kiss Rick, deeply and thoroughly, Floyd retrieved one of the other bottles of lube. Coating a finger, he carefully pushed it inside the man draped over his lap.

Rick groaned into Diablo's mouth as he felt Floyd's finger claiming him. He squirmed slightly, allowing his arousal to rub against Floyd.

Floyd moved his finger in slow, sure circles, but it wasn't long before he shifted Rick enough to allow himself to coat his member in lube and push inside the other man.

Rick moaned, arching his back so Floyd could push in easy and deep. He continued kissing Diablo, holding on to the man tightly in an effort to keep himself still for Floyd.

Grasping Rick's hips, Floyd began to thrust deeply into the other man, holding him steady.

Diablo kept the kiss deep and firm, stroking his hands down Rick's chest to encircle his nipples.

Rick whimpered for Diablo, letting the other man know it felt good. The water made everything more sensitive.

While Floyd thrust inside Rick, Diablo let his fingers circle round and squeeze his nipples, every so often reaching between his legs to touch, stroke, caress his member.

Rick continued to kiss Diablo as he pushed back against Floyd. The kiss and the sounds he was making were more and more desperate. Needy. Begging.

"You belong to us," Floyd whispered, thrusting deeper and harder. "For now, and always. We won't let you go."

Rick shuddered at the words, falling into complete submission. He was Floyd's and Diablo's. His entire being belonged to them and he would give them everything. He felt his muscles loosening in acceptance, allowing Floyd to bottom out in him... loose enough Diablo could join in, both claim at the same time. Pulling back from the kiss to look into Diablo's eyes, his own wide and blown with desire and need, Rick begged, in a shaky voice, "Please? Want both of you in me... belong to both... want to feel..." He gulped back a tiny sob; his breathing ragged.

Diablo narrowed his eyes in concern. "We don't want to harm you," he whispered.

"But if you're sure you want us to..." Floyd squeezed his hips.

"Want it! Really... please?" Rick begged with his eyes and voice.

Floyd moved Rick carefully, positioning him so that Diablo could easily push inside their mate as well.

Rick inhaled deeply as Floyd pulled him back flush against Floyd's chest and Diablo pulled his legs up around Diablo's waist, moving in so they were chest to chest. He was sandwiched between his two masters. He forced himself to remain loose, to not tense up, as Diablo slowly pushed into him alongside Floyd. It was a tight fit... he could feel the slight burn as he stretched to accommodate both men, but it didn't hurt. His stomach flipped in excited arousal as he felt completely claimed and he let out a tiny sob. "Thank you... so much, masters... needed... need you both!"

"We need you too," Diablo murmured. "So very much so." He took a gentle hold of Rick's hips along with Floyd.

They were very careful, Diablo moving slowly enough that his body could adjust to holding both of them inside him. Eventually, his second master had pushed all the way in as well. Rick was speared on both the older men, held in place by Floyd and Diablo's grip on his hips. It wasn't possible for him to move himself, so he was relying on them to be able to maneuver him as needed so they could thrust.

Floyd and Diablo held Rick still and steady as they began to thrust inside him. It didn't take long for their members to grow and harden, bringing both men close to release.

Rick let out tiny, needy sobs as his masters moved in him. He could feel as they swelled bigger, got harder, as it stretched him further than he'd ever been stretched. The burn felt so good to him; he knew he'd feel it the next morning. His own member swelled to full arousal, rubbing between his and Diablo's bellies. His nipples were hard pebbles, aching and he pressed back against Floyd, arching so that they pointed toward Diablo; an unspoken invitation to his masters to tease and claim them too.

Diablo leaned forward and engulfed one nipple in his mouth, nipping and sucking on it. One hand gently squeezed and tweaked the other nipple.

Floyd let his fingers glide between Rick's legs, taking hold of his member in a firm grip.

Rick was beside himself. Nothing outside his masters was noticed. His entire focus was on Diablo and Floyd, how it felt to have then pinching, sucking, stroking the most sensitive parts of his body while they split him in the most wonderful way. He sobbed loudly, begging for them to take him apart, not caring that his voice was likely carrying to the other bungalows. And then... he wasn't sure who it was, but his prostate was stroked by a hard shaft, over and over. His body clenched, stiffening for a scant second before he was wailing in release, his body shuddering and spasming between his lovers. Only the fact he was held between the two men kept him from collapsing. His body was completely out of his control as his seed sprayed Diablo's chest and he collapsed backward against Floyd.

As if Rick's release was a trigger, both Floyd and Diablo released at the same time, the orgasms more intense than either had experienced before. Both held Rick still and steady, making sure he wouldn't slip and fall.

Rick groaned softly, letting out a small whimper as he felt himself being filled with both his masters' release. He did his best to hold onto both men, needing them to feel how much he needed them, not just hear it. "...Yours..." he whispered. "...'m all filled up with you.... from you...."

Floyd kissed the side of Rick's neck. "You're ours," he agreed. "Forever. We love you."

Diablo kissed Rick's cheek. "You'll never be alone again," he promised.

Rick smiled weakly. "Got you in my heart, where you'll never leave..." he said, not caring if he sounded overly sentimental.

"It's mutual." Floyd kissed the other side of his neck. "You're in our hearts, little boy. Exactly where you belong. Exactly who you belong with."

Rick took a shivering breath. Now that the arousal and need had been satiated, it was becoming more obvious how full he truly was. He held still, feeling the after effects of their joining. It still didn't hurt, but it was a little uncomfortable. He yawned quietly, letting his head rest back against Floyd. Since they were in the tub, they didn't need to clean up much. He suspected one of his mates would want to make sure he wasn't injured, since they'd been worried about that, but he was fairly confident he wasn't, since there hadn't been pain; the most he expected was a bit of red chafing and a little swelling. He wanted to go to sleep in their arms. "Can I be your little boy all night and sleep in your arms?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course." Diablo kissed him tenderly. "But before we do that, I think we'll make sure there was no tearing or damage inside."

"I think there's some ointment we can use if it's a bit sore," Floyd commented.

"...'k," Rick agreed, in a small, sleepy voice. He still held still; his lovers would pull out when it was time. He still managed to snuggle against both older men.

Floyd and Diablo snuggled with him for a bit more before they pulled out and carefully moved him out of the tub, drying themselves all off before moving through to the bedroom.

Rick leaned against whichever man was closer or more able to keep him upright. It had been the most intense orgasm he'd had with them and he just wanted to sleep in their arms. He left himself in their hands, not even trying to dry himself off. Barely focused, though he saw Diablo grabbing ointment from their medicine cabinet.

Diablo handed the ointment to Floyd and the two of them half carried Rick to the bedroom. Settling on the bed, they began to carefully check him and use the ointment.

Rick was used to being taken care of, being cared for, by this point, so he wasn't embarrassed at the intimacy. Instead, he lay where he was put, making sure they had easy access and he kept loose limbed enough they could move him... and closed his eyes, falling asleep while they checked.

***

It was shortly before dawn when Croc woke, GQ cuddled in his arms. He didn't move, though, enjoying holding his lover.

GQ slowly came to, just as the sun began shining in the window. Burrowing against his mate, he let out a tiny whimper as he was physically reminded of the previous evening’s activities. He'd been right. He was going to feel it for a bit longer. It made him feel warm inside to know that his mate had such control over him and he slowly opened his eyes and gave Croc a sleepy smile. "Still feel you..." he whispered, in explanation of the whimper.

"Good," Croc said, squeezing him gently. "I want you to feel me."

GQ grinned at that. "Maybe... maybe we can talk to Rick, Floyd and Diablo... get some ideas for how I can feel you even more...?" he asked hesitantly. Maybe Croc was happy with things the way they were... although he couldn't imagine that Croc got as much from it as he was getting.

Croc nodded. "I want to make sure I don't harm you. I want to claim you in every way possible, but not if it'll hurt you."

"Yeah. Much as I want to give everything to you, I don't want to be hurt..." GQ smiled crookedly, not ashamed in the least to say it. He figured Croc would be happy to know he wasn't a dangerous masochist.

Croc nuzzled into his neck. "I'll check the mark before we speak to them. Make sure it's healing well."

"Yessir..." GQ slanted his head so his neck was easier to get to, snuggling close.

"Are you hungry?" Croc whispered into his neck.

GQ nodded against Croc's chest. "Yeah... kinda am. Used more energy than I thought I did..." He chuckled.

Croc smiled and ran his fingers down GQ's spine. "That's not too much of a surprise." He sat up, moving the smaller man into his arms.

"Am I getting dressed before we head to the main bungalow?" GQ grinned.

"Yeah. But I'll treat the bite first." Croc positioned him carefully and unwrapped the bandage to check and clean the bite.

GQ held still so Croc could check and rebandage the bite. He blinked as he noted that the wound wasn't as 'fresh' as he had expected. It seemed to be healing really quick. "Huh... that's.... unusual..." he said hesitantly.

Croc frowned, inspecting the mark carefully. "You're the first one I bit to claim, but not the first one I've bitten. No one else reacted like that."

"Maybe it's cuz you were claiming me? Wouldn't think that'd change healing time, but..." GQ wrinkled his nose as he thought about possibilities. "I hope that's it... the alternative is a bit scary..." he admitted.

"Think we should see about getting some tests run on you. Find out if anything's been changed." Croc lifted GQ into his arms, carrying him to the main hallway, where his clothes still were.

GQ sighed. "Yeah. You're right. Don't like the implications, though... I was in that lab for too long..." He let his head rest on Croc's shoulder.

"Better to know than wonder or worry." Pausing in the hallway, Croc looked at the clothes. "If I wasn't worried about my claws, I'd dress you."

GQ looked at them as well, then sighed softly. "Yeah. If it weren't for the fact, I'm pretty sure I'd be the only one, I'd not bother. But I don't really want to hear Harley's reaction to seeing me naked. Especially since Digger is going to egg her on." He wriggled so that Croc would put him down and then quickly put the clothing on. It was obvious in the way he moved how sensitive, sore, inside he was.

Croc frowned in concern. "Perhaps we should see if there's any ointment you could put inside to help with the soreness."

"I don't think I was hurt... I'm just a bit chafed inside..." GQ shrugged. "Plus... I could only get it so far anyway." He blushed. "And you're afraid of your claws, so...."

"Afraid of hurting you with my claws." Croc lifted him into his arms once more. "Inside, especially, it could be too easy."

"I know... but I don't want anyone else touching me there, and... well, I could put ointment as far as I can reach, I guess..." GQ said uncertainly. "If you're worried. But... there wasn't any blood or pain. So...."

"We'll see if Flag, Deadshot and Diablo have any suggestions." Croc began carrying him to the main building.

"Yeah... okay." GQ wrapped his arms around Croc as he was carried. It wasn't as uncomfortable being carried as it was to walk.

Croc carried the other man into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast, cheese, some fresh fruit, yogurt and oatmeal sounds good..." GQ rambled off an answer, his stomach rumbling at the thought.

"That is a very long list..." Harley blinked with wide eyes from her position at the stove.

"I wore him out." Croc's response was a little sheepish as he carefully set GQ down so he could grab the food for the other man.

Harley's eyes widened further and then she began to cackle gleefully. "Go sit down, Big Guy. I'll make ya both breakfast. If 'e's wore out, you prolly ain't far off..." She pushed Croc toward the seat next to GQ and began to gather all the items GQ had listed wanting, beginning to scramble, fry, toast, cook and cut enough for everyone on the island to have seconds if they wanted.

Rick came shuffling in when she was half-way done. "Smells good..." he said with a yawn, before walking somewhat stiffly to an empty chair that had an empty chair on either side.

Harley eyed him sideways. "Thanks, Doll... You get wore out last night too?" she asked coyly, grinning manically and giggling when he looked confused at the question.

Croc sat down, letting his hand rest lightly on GQ's shoulder, and glanced up as Floyd and Diablo followed their mate in. "We'd like to talk to you all after we've eaten."

Floyd glanced at GQ and then at Croc before nodding. "Think I can guess what it's about."

"After Harley's comment, I can prolly guess too..." Rick huffed slightly, not sure if he should be embarrassed or amused that Harley was so involved in their sex lives.

"Aw... why not talk while you eat?" Harley cajoled. "You five are the only ones getting any action. I wanna hear!" She pouted playfully.

Digger had wandered in at this point and immediately protested. "Let'em keep _some_ things secret, woman! I mean, it ain't like we can't fill in the gaps from what we heard last night. No need for them to explain in detail!" he grumbled and shifted, though he didn't really look upset at having overheard, or at the idea they would talk where everyone could hear.

"I don't think any of us want to discuss those kinds of things while we eat." Floyd reached out to begin eating, adding, "If everyone can make a list of what you need and want, within reason, there will be things we can get in on the island."

Croc grunted and glanced at GQ before saying, "Clothes. And a doctor."

"We can order stuff?" Harley looked at Floyd, before looking at Flag for confirmation. As much as Floyd was in charge, it would still go through Flag in the end. "Waller will let us have things?"

Flag swallowed a sip of juice before nodding. "She gave me funds for supplies. As long as we are on this island, unable to escape her greedy clutches, she doesn't care what the funds are for. So... make a list of what you'd like, order it in number of importance; most important being things you actually need verses things you want... and then we can go to the computer and order as much as this month's budget allows. I'll have it overnight delivery to my apartment on the mainland and Floyd end I will bring it back with us after he sees Zoe."

Harley nodded. "Okay. That's real good of you arranging this, Doll..." She smiled, bringing over platters of food with Digger's help.

It didn't take long before the group was eating, both Floyd and Diablo keeping an eye on their lover to make sure he ate enough.

Rick ate more than enough, more than he normally ate, and carried on a lively conversation with GQ and Harley about the best way to keep a tattoo from fading. Which was a bit amusing to him, since he only had one tattoo and it was plain black. But he'd kept it the same dark color because of how he cared for it and Harley's more colorful tattoos still looked fresh. It was interesting to see how their methods were the same, yet different. Soon, everyone had finished eating, though and everyone helped to clean up; even the two younger men who were walking funny.

Harley couldn't stop herself from grinning at both of them. "C'mon, Doll-babies! Lez go online shopping!" she finally crowed to Rick and GQ, taking their arms and dragging them to the office area once everything had been cleaned and put away.

GQ wrinkled his nose. "Doll-babies?" he huffed. "Dang it, woman! I'm a grown man!" he groused good-naturedly, knowing that his age wouldn't make a lick of difference in what she chose to call him.

Croc followed, watching his mate with a soft, loving expression on his face. He thought that he'd be okay, without any other comforts, so long as he had GQ.

Everyone else followed as well and soon, items were being ordered that would turn their island prison into a home.

** The End **


End file.
